


Arkos Stories!

by treekrecked13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treekrecked13/pseuds/treekrecked13
Summary: Everyone likes Arkos! Here’s stories of “What could have been” and the like concerning our two adorkable people. Others may show up in these stories. Basically just short stories I wrote on Reddit based off of Arkos fanart. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Treekrecked13 here, aka u/thatcarsalesguy, just dropping these stories here so that they have a home! Enjoy!

“Jaune, could I get a hand?” Pyrrha called out, while holding the back of her corset. For some reason this new corset she had been sent was proving to be harder to get on than usual, and she hoped it wasn’t because she had gone up a cup size. She already got too many people leering about her body; she didn’t want to get worse!

“Sure Pyrrha!” Came Jaune’s happy reply. Ever since the dance, they had been closer than before. It was as if Jaune wanted to-

“So what did you need?”

Ah right, had to tell Jaune why she needed help before her first singles match in the Vytal Festival. “My corset won’t set right, will you help me with the laces?” she replied gracefully, trying to keep the desire out of her voice. Her thoughts were swirling, however, imagining Jaune ripping off her corset before fully ravishing her like she was his and his alone.

Woah girl, calm down. She felt him grab the offending laces on her back before he paused.

..........

When Jaune heard Pyrrha call for help, Jaune left the bathroom that the team shared and entered Pyrrha’s closet slash dressing room. There she was, struggling with what looked to be the new corset she had given the other day.

“So what did you need?” Jaune asked, hoping it was something he could do. When Pyrrha had told him to help with the laces, he complied without question. It was routine enough, at least, it was if you had seven sisters who liked to look their best everyday.

It was when he picked up the laces that he stopped, before he realized why. This was like a dream he had the other day...and what a dream it was.

In it, he had been asked to help with the laces of her corset, before sliding the corset off of her instead and making love with her for the next hour. It had felt so good, too; the mess in his sheets the next morning hadn’t felt so good.

And now here he was. It felt like he was at a crossroads, and one which would change fate at that. Could he do this? She evidently liked him a whole lot (if her confession at the dance anything to go by) but was he ready? What if he failed? What if-

“Jaune, you okay?”

Jaune shook his head before replying. “I’m fine, sorry. I’ll be done shortly.”

Of course he was fine. Right? 

.........

Pyrrha relaxed a little as Jaune started tying up her corset. She wouldn’t lie though, she wished he had “tried” something, giving her a reason not to fight today. She had a bad feeling about the fight card; and it wasn’t just because of what happened to Yang. “Ok. I’m just glad it was nothing.” she stated nonchalantly. What happened next surprised her to her core.

“Well, what if...we became something?”

Her heart flipped and burst at the same time. He had just asked her out! Granted, he did it in a roundabout way, but still! Her point stood!

“That would be...grand” Pyrrha moaned, as she lean herself into Jaune. She she even reached up behind me her with her left hand to cup his cheek. She had never done this with anybody, but she was willing to try any with and for Jaune.

Jaune froze for all of a second before his forebrain and hindbrain got into sync and he rolled with what they both suggested.

He undid the laces and tore her corset off.

........

Several hours later found them in Jaune’s bed, half asleep but both were fully satisfied and completely happy. And maybe a little sweaty. Jaune picked up his scroll on the nightstand and looked at it. There were dozens of messages asking if he had seen Pyrrha, and if he was with her. Weiss had even threatened to skewer him if he had hurt her!

Jaune looked down to the woman curled up half asleep on his chest. Granted, he had hurt her...but it wasn’t like neither had not wanted it. Both had enjoyed how they had curled upon each other, how they had convulsed under the sheets together in quite the interesting way had been VERY exciting. It was a shame that she had missed her fight though.

Pyrrha let out a contented sigh. She may have wanted to stay here all day, but she still had responsibilities to fulfill. “I suppose we have to get up, huh?” She breathed not wanting to endanger the comfortable silence they were in.

“Unfortanately, yes. But I will say this, Pyr-you are mine now, as I am yours.”

She could do nothing but smile at that. Here she was, held by the man she loved, and for the first time in her life, she felt invincible. Like nothing could stop her!

She still needed a new corset, though. The current one was still a cup too small.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Jaune at Sanctum. Do homework, pay attention in class, get good sleep, and stay under the radar. Nothing unusual.

Until he saw her.

She was the school’s top student, perfect in everything; but Jaune barely heard of her, and never seen her. Until now. Their schedules had coincided, and it was like destiny. He was sure he looked like the stuffed fish in his dad’s wall back home, only with more blushing. But how couldn’t he?

She was a goddess. Her hair tied back in a ponytail, which let her hair mimic her every move. Her smile which seemed to be the source of light in whatever room she was in. Her eyes that were as green as the grass back home, yet had more more depth than any emerald that had ever existed-

And yet they were filled with loneliness, and pain. As if she was tired of being the best. As if being at the top had drained her of anything resembling friends, or really any relationship.

As if she were a work of art; as if she was spoken about, never spoken to.

Jaune couldn’t let that be. He was training to protect others, right? How could he call himself a man-no, call himself an Arc if he ignored someone suffering right in front of him! The fact she was literally his dream girl be damned! He had to do this!

For her.

So, he went up to her. Others in the hallway were whispering, gossiping that a nobody was walking up to the champion as if he was worthy of speaking to her. As if he were an equal. He hadn’t even won a match, what gave him the right?!?

Yet, he noticed that no one spoke to her. No one walked with her, heck they weren’t even walking close to her! They had left a space between them and her! All this cemented in his mind that his plan was exactly what was right.

“Hi! The name’s Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, ladies love it! Wanna be friends?”

..............

Pyrrha walked alone.

A natural consequence, some would say, of winning the Mistral Championship at such a young age multiple times. To her, it sounded like an excuse. Like they didn’t want to be with her.

Whenever she was in the hallway, everyone else talked about her achievements, never talked to her. They always gave her so much space, as if walking next to her was a crime. Even the professors treated her with reverence, which she devoutly prayed was because of her grades, not her tournament record.

All in all, she was lonely. A normal girl her age had friends and was usually interested in being asked out by that cute boy in class. She was treated as a show horse, cared for and put up for display.

And yet, she had to be strong. She had to be courageous. She was a Nikos! She was training to be a huntress!

But what huntress could protect with an empty, broken heart?

She didn’t know why she had gone this way today, perhaps her feet were taking her somewhere different for a change. Her thoughts had begun to turn somber for the upteenth time when she saw him.

A boy with flaxen hair with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Whose body seemed to promise the form of an Adonis when he was finished growing.

Oh no, she was staring at him! She smiled at him, for once a true smile, and she could feel herself blushing. She giggled. He looked so adorable when his mouth dropped, looking no more than a stuffed fish!

And then determination seemed to fill his eyes. It was here she knew something was in the air....after all, she did not get weak knees from just a look in someones-

He was walking towards her. Eyes full of determination. The way he walked, how seemed to be standing straighter and taller as others whispered about how he wasn’t good enough and how he didn’t deserve to be near her and how he was a nobody-

She couldn’t hear them. It was as if all her senses were trained on this boy-no, man, and she could feel herself start to melt a little. It was like he was the one to save her from this Oum-damned pedestal that had prevented her from having any meaningful relationships.

Like he was her destiny.

And then he spoke. All thoughts of destiny, of loneliness, fell out of the window.

“Hi! The name’s Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, ladies love it! Wanna be friends?”

Something she had desired for most of her life, offered right there on a silver platter for her. Looking into his eyes, she expected a glimmer of falsehood. As if he was trying to ride her coattails to further himself.

Around them the peanut gallery seemed to not approve. They were talking more furiously now. Almost as if they wanted her to be alone.

What she saw were oceans staring into her emeralds, full of life and sincerity. Something she had almost forgotten about, surrounded like she normally was by those who cared about what she did, not who she was.

“Yes!” she yelped, before covering her mouth in mortification. “I meant, um, you know!” And like that she suddenly couldn’t speak. All that media training, gone in a flash because of some cute boy who came to her with friendship.

.......

“I think so.” Jaune replied, flashing her a smile. He couldn’t believe it was this easy! Dad really did know what he was talking about when he said confidence is everything!

.......

Oh no. He hadn’t been weirded out by the fact that she had suddenly burst out like that, but that smile...she didn’t know that her heart could perform such interesting gymnastics. What should she do now? Her training had nothing about this!

........

“So...” Jaune drawled, a little unsure of what to do himself, “want to go out into Argus? I know a place that serves the best tacos!”

Jaune internally winced at that. Once again, doubt had crept into his mind. It wasn’t as if she had time to hang out with him!

......

“Sure. But umm...what’s a taco?” Pyrrha replied, now officially out of her depth. No one had ever wanted to just be with her, unless they were wanting to try to get famous themselves. But Jaune didn’t seem like that. He was what others called awkward, sincere, naive...she called him perfect.

......

Jaune was taken aback by her question. Sure, he was happy that she agreed to hang out, but to not know the glory of tacos?!? This would not stand! She needed saving in more than one way. He had a mission now. To slay her unhappiness and to slay her ignorance of what normal people did. And there was no time like the present!

“C’mon, let’s go!” He cried, grabbing her hand before dragging her with him.

........

This, then, is how she would die. Death by happiness. Death by having her hand held by this cute boy who offered her what she had desired the most at the time. Now she desired something else entirely.

Him.

........

Years passed.

They had gone to Beacon together. They had even been partners on the same team! And what a team they were! JNPR. Then there was their sister team, team RWBY. She had never had friends before Jaune, and now she had so many.

He had given her the best present of all.

It was no surprise that she had fallen in love with him. He had some kind of power over her; she couldn’t say no to him. And it wasn’t until their second year that she noticed something so obvious.

He couldn’t say no to her.

Eventually they had started dating. Then they got married shortly after they graduated. And now, she was in bed holding their firstborn while Jaune whipped up some breakfast. Thinking back, she realized why she believed in destiny.

Because it gave her him


	3. Chapter 3

“Pyrrha Penelope Nikos, will you marry me?”

Jaune kneeled before her on one knee, a silver ring with a small emerald on it, nervously looking up at her. 

………..

He had caught Pyrrha by surprise as they had sat looking at the evening view, which was really quite beautiful. He had gotten up from the bench earlier with the excuse that he had left his scroll by the tree where they had eaten their picnic. When he returned, he mentioned how the red of the dying sunlight seemed to compliment her hair; she blushed and turned her face to the side, once again reminded how he could make the sweetest observations seemingly without trying. He then surprised her with his next line:

“What about this green? Does it match your eyes?”

Of course she had to look. And now, here she was, being asked the one question she had always wanted him to ask since their second year of Beacon, when he had asked her out on a date.

Hand on her mouth, tears in her eyes, it was as if Remnant itself was waiting for her answer. At last, she gave it, with her smile that he had fallen in love with back when they had first met:

“Yes! Yes! A million times, YES!” She cried, before seemingly teleporting into Jaune’s arms. She crashed into him, feeling his broad chest constrict slightly as his arms closed around her.

As Pyrrha leaned back enough to look into his eyes, Jaune smiled his usual dorky smile and handed her the ring. “This, I believe, is yours” he stated somewhat nervously, the fact she had said yes still had not fully processed yet.

Pyrrha couldn’t help it, he was just too adorable sometimes! So she leaned in with a sultry look and said “So is this.” Before kissing him with everything her heart and soul could muster.

………….

Pyrrha Arc woke up. It had been 11 years since he had proposed, and she still couldn’t be happier. Oh, sure, they had fought on occasions (and not just Grimm) but what normal couple didn’t? They had some really bad times (like when one of her rabid fans tried to kill Jaune for “defiling” her) but she wouldn’t trade them for anything. Looking across the bed, she saw Jaune quietly sleeping. They had both changed, her hips had gotten wider, her bust was slightly bigger (which had required a new wardrobe per Yang and Coco), but Jaune had changed considerably. He looked more like his father now, what with his hair now past his shoulders, and a beard that followed his jawline. He usually kept his hair in a ponytail, and honestly, it did things to her. Not as much as when his hair was free, though.

Of course, there were still two changes that had changed everything in their lives for the better, and she could hear them trying to get into the master bedroom. The elder, a 7 year old girl with silky blonde hair and soft green eyes, and her brother, a 5 year old boy with wiry red hair and blue eyes. They were...difficult...at times, especially after being watched by their Aunt Nora and Uncle Ren all day, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Their children in bed with them now. Jaune woke up, yawning loudly before grabbing both of their children and her in a big, good morning hug. Pyrrha leaned in, savoring every bit of it.

She had her happy ever after, and it all started because of a boy who didn’t know her at all.


	4. Separation part 1

Jaune walked behind Ruby, Ren, and Nora, his feet dragging and his cheeks stained with tears. It had been a year since the Fall of Beacon, and what was left of JNPR had chosen to join Ruby on her quest to Haven to find the ones responsible for the Fall.

What was left of his team. A crooked grin and a more crooked giggle sprung from that thought, before the memories came back. Memories of a better time, when they had been more worried about their grades and their training. Memories of her.

And with that the tears started anew. Jaune idly wondered how he could cry so much without drying up; but like he had for the past year, he had no answer. It was as if-

“-une! Jaune! Hey, vomit boy!”

Shaking his head to clear it, he responded. “Yes?” He asked, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Not that it did any good, as he was never a good liar. His voice dry, almost corpse-like...which is honestly how he had felt for the past year.

Ruby looked at her first friend in sadness. She knew he was hurting still, but she had hoped that he could focus on the mission once he was on the road; a way to block out the worst of the pain. Looking forward to hide her own pain, she called back to Jaune. “There’s a village just up ahead, just a little more and we’ll have some hot food. Let’s pick up those feet, eh?”

For his part, Jaune wasn’t enthused by being around a bunch of people he didn’t know, but even in his depression understood that he had to take care of what was left. “Ok,” he responded simply, managing to pick up his pace a bit.

Ren and Nora looked at him, concern in their eyes, both wishing that they could do something to minimize their friend’s hurt. Both knew from bitter experience that Jaune unfortunately would need some time still-with so much having been destroyed during the fall, he hadn’t had time to properly mourn. Ren hoped that Jaune wouldn’t draw too many Grimm upon them. Nora prayed that Jaune would finally open up to his friends so they could be there for him.

Once in the village, called Onsen Nagata, Ruby ran to the inn to reserve a room for their team, while Ren looked through the market for any supplies they would need with Nora. Jaune, meanwhile, went to the village chief, asking if there were any Grimm sightings nearby.

Though they may have been on a mission to get to Haven, they were still huntsmen and they would not let people be threatened by Grimm.

After confirming that there were no Grimm sightings recently, Jaune was about to walk out of the chief’s house when a picture caught his eye...and he froze. There, in a small frame, was a picture of Pyrrha alongside a picture of some young kid with dark hair. His right hand unconsciously rose to the frame, as tears started running down his cheeks. The chief noticed, and smiled sadly. “Y’know, my daughter ran into the Invincible Girl one day; it was after her second championship, I should think. She was so polite and kind, I mean seriously, the Invinci-“

“Pyrrha. Her name is...was, Pyrrha. Is it that hard a name to remember?” Jaune interrupted, a feeling of disgust coiling in his stomach for some reason.

The chief looked shocked, before his smile returned once more, only now it seemed sad and bitter. “She was your teammate, wasn’t she? She deserved better than you, y’know. I saw how you were during the Vytal Festival, during the teams rounds. You held her back.” the chief exclaimed, his voice getting more and more bitter as he spoke.

Jaune lowered his arm. Tears were rolling down his cheeks for the umpteenth time. Turning, he looked at the chief dead in the eye, and for the first time the chief realized how broken Jaune really was. “ I know.” was all Jaune said, before walking back out the door.

.............................

A couple days later found the 4 hunters-in-training in a dense wooded area, with no village around for them to spend the night in. Ren went ahead, scouting for a suitable place for the team to bed down in for the night. Before leaving, Ren had noticed how bitter his brother in all but blood was looking, and hoped that Jaune would ask for help soon. It hurt Ren so much to see Jaune like this, and the knowledge that there was nothing he could do about it til Jaune was ready tore Ren apart.

............................

Later that night, Jaune laid sleeping in his bag while the other three talked in hushed tones. Jaune hadn’t been sleeping right lately, so they had tried to make sure to not do anything that would wake him up and ruin his sleep further. But that night, he would sleep deeper than he had before.

............................

Jaune woke up feeling refreshed. Something that had once been common, had become something to celebrate for its rarity nowadays. Jaune looked up at the sky as he noticed the gears before closing his eyes.

And opening them up in shock.

He was no longer in the campground. Instead, he was in some other world. The ground (if it could be called that) seemed to be made of water, and the sky was a rosy tint. There were gears in the sky, as if he was inside a giant clock or motor of some kind. He looked around in amazement, not knowing where he was. All he knew was that it seemed to be the most peaceful place one could imagine. He looked down and saw that he was in his combat outfit, complete with his new armor but missing his upgraded Croea Mors. Turning around, Jaune froze up like a rock.

Sitting in her knees, crying, was her. Looking as real as when he had last seen her. When they had kissed.

 _Pyrrha_.

She was wearing a white dress that seemed to go down to her ankles, and had golden gloves that covered all the way to her upper arms. Her hair was loose, as it fell down about her back and shoulders. She looked....

...beautiful. Like a goddess made flesh. Like a dream made true.

Stumbling forward, Jaune walked towards her. As if drawn to her-or perhaps because of her. Before long he was only a pace away from her when he hit some sort of wall. Looking closely, he noticed that there was indeed some sort of shimmer in the air right before him, and it seemed to go infinitely in either direction.

It felt cruel. To be close to his heart’s one true desire, for it to be right there and yet untouchable, wrung his heart with grief and pain. And yet, he knew he couldn’t give up. Because Pyrrha never would give up.

Dropping to his knees, Jaune started calling out to her and banging his fists on the wall, hoping to get her attention.

.....................

Loneliness.

That was all Pyrrha Nikos felt when she woke up in this...place. She remembered she was fighting Cinder, she had lost, shad asked Cinder if she believed in destiny, then...nothing. Nothing before waking up, at least.

Not that it mattered. Here she was, alone. As if everything she did was inconsequential. If this is what was in store for everyone in the afterlife, no wonder everyone wanted to live forever. It was maddening thinking about everything before. About him.

So, she didn’t try. And yet, it didn’t matter. The memories came back in full force. His laughter. His smile. Their....

Tears started rolling down her face. And they didn’t stop.

......................

She didn’t know how long she had been there. All she knew she had been crying the entire time, mourning what she had lost, and wishing she had followed Jaune that fateful evening, instead of believing something stupid like “destiny”.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like her name, and some banging, but from far away. Raising her head, she looked around and found the source.

 _Jaune_.

There he was, in new armor and a red sash around his waist, looking every inch the hero she had seen inside him since they first met.

Crawling over to him, she bumped into the wall herself. So close to her beloved...and yet forever apart. Placing her hands on the wall, she looked up to his eyes, her tears only increasing as she did so. “Jaune...” she cried softly, afraid that this was a dream brought about by her sadness.

Only for her fear to be dispelled when Jaune placed his hands on the wall opposite of hers, as if their hands could brush each other through the odd, shimmering wall that separated them. “Pyrrha...” he breathed, his tear filled ceruleans gazing lovingly into her emeralds.

Before either of them could say or do anything else, a giant, light filled crack appeared a ways behind Jaune. He looked back at before Jaune looked down, and then back at Pyrrha with the intensity of a thousand suns.

“Pyrrha! I swear I will get you out of this place! I will rescue you!” At this, he had banged the all with his right fist, as his body seemed pulled towards the crack. “I swear I will! I love you! You are my everything! And I WILL NOT FAIL!!! NOT AGAIN!!!” he roared, determined to get it out while he still could, before he was pulled away into the light. “So wait for me! I don’t care if I have to fight all the evil Remnant can conjure! I don’t care if I have to fight the Gods themselves!! I! Will! Free! You! And an Arc never goes back on his word!”

“Because... **I LOVE YOU**!”

At this, Jaune was pulled away and through the crack, all before she could react to him. Pyrrha stared at the space he had occupied, her tears still falling down her face, and yet they had changed. A smile made its way onto her face, as she clasped her hands above her heart.

“And I will wait for you, my love. Always. Because...I love you too.”

.............................

Jaune woke up. Looking around, he saw he was back in the campsite, and the others were asleep. Getting up, he knew what he had to do. Grabbing his scroll and Crocea Mors, he walked to a nearby clearing and set up the scroll on a nearby trunk, with a video ready to play. Pressing play, he got into position. He allowed himself to fall into the training, as he had to get stronger. He had made a promise to the one more important to him than his own life.

And an Arc always kept their word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one...I cried writing this one. Most of the time I see an Arkos fanart on Reddit and I listen to a song that screams the pic, but this one seemed to call for “Tell Me” from the Horizon: Zero Dawn OST. 
> 
> And damn me if that song ain’t a tearjerker.
> 
> I am still working on a part 2 for this one, hence why this chapter has an actual title (unlike the previous ones).


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune lifted the jacket higher to make sure Pyrrha could get under it with no problem. What had started out as a date to Vale’s dockside Carnival had turned into a pouring mess. The rain clouds had gathered so quickly too; Jaune was glad that he had the foresight to wear a jacket today, otherwise Pyrrha would be drenched.  
And that was something he wouldn’t allow.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, tried to get comfortable under the jacket. She was so happy, even with the rain, because Jaune was there with her. On a second date. The thought alone would have made her squeal like a schoolgirl half her age if it weren’t for the fact they were in public.

Looking up, she saw that the fabric of the jacket she had bought him after their first date was repealing water nicely, with no water staining the fabric at all. Looking to her right, Jaune was looking at her with those dorky love-filled eyes that she adored so much. “Hey” he said, clearly at a loss for words and yet was unable to take his eyes off of her.

“Hey” Pyrrha responded, before they laughed together. It felt so...natural, to be with him like this, even if he was socially awkward and unable to make a coherent sentence. If anything, it endeared him to her much more.

“So...back to the dorm? I can make us hot chocolate and my patented Chocolate Death cake!” Jaune finally asked, after what felt like an eternity to make a coherent sentence. It wasn’t his fault that she looked like a goddess in mortal form at all times, honest!

Pyrrha grew ecstatic at the thought of having some of Jaune’s cooking. “Yes!” She declared loudly, before suddenly growing shy and quietly saying “That would be grand.” Words were sometimes difficult when she was with Jaune. It was as if the budding Adonis-like man next to her stole more than her heart...and her breath, on occasion.

She held onto him while they walked towards the bullhead station, with Jaune holding up the jacket to keep her dry. As they walked, neither said a word; both were letting their minds wander. Jaune was already wondering if Beacon’s kitchens would have enough cocoa and flour for his recipe. Pyrrha’s mind wandered back to a month ago.

She always knew that any relationship she would have would be in the public eye eventually; it was one of the curses of being famous throughout the four kingdoms. But she would never have guessed how quickly the news would travel, nor how large a controversy it would generate.

One of her so-called “super fans” had started going to beacon during their second year, hoping to seduce her. After he had found out about their first date (and what a first date that was!) he had let it spread like wildfire, along with the truth of Jaune’s transcripts. Some of her fans and admirers had no issue with the fact that she was dating Jaune; indeed, some were even supportive!

Those had proven to be a minority, though.

Most had sent Jaune death threats. For a whole week, Pyrrha had been afraid that Jaune would break up with her to keep himself safe. But Jaune had told her that he would stay with her, as he felt safer near her than away from her. Such a casual admission that had made her heart beat faster, and reaffirm the love she felt for him.

The transcripts had proven a bigger issue, with the other three headmasters of Remnant calling for his expulsion. All objections and hellraising ended with a simple statement from Ozpin: “I already knew of his transcripts. I let him in because he had the heart of a protector. Anyone can learn to fight Grimm, but it takes something more to be a protector. Besides, the skills and knowledge of a huntsman can be taught, and Mr. Arc has proven himself to be a fast learner.”

At that, the uproar ceased, though some were wary about being near someone who had cheated their way into Beacon. Pyrrha was happy that those who truly knew the blonde knight were still loyal friends to him, even if some didn’t know about his (lack of) training.

As for the “super fan”, he had tried to seduce Pyrrha...in front of not just Jaune and the rest of friends, but also the entire Arc family. She found out really quickly where Jaune had gotten his temper from.

Jaune’s father, a giant of a man, stood at 6’5” and weighed probably 350 lbs. was a gentle giant. Unless you messed with his family; then you all you could do was simply pray for your soul. And the “super fan” had messed with his family.

And the less said about what his seven sisters did to the poor guy, the better.

“-rrha? Remnant to Pyrrha, are you there?” Jaune was looking at her, concern filling his blue eyes. He was so adorable when he looked like that.

“Sorry, Jaune. I was lost in thought! What did I miss?” She replied easily, blushing a little at how his gaze intensified.

“I was asking if you wanted strawberries or cherries with the cake.”

Oh. That was a difficult decision, as both sounded really good with his Chocolate Death cake.   
“Hmmm...could I have both?” She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes impression.

Jaune had to look away to answer. She was just too cute like this! “Alright, I can do that.” He then returned his gaze back to the woman who held his heart. “Though you should stop getting lost in thought. Next time I may not be around to find you!”

His response caused her to blush and laugh at the same time. Once more, she couldn’t help but feel as if this was a dream, because being with Jaune felt too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyrrha couldn’t stop staring into Jaune’s eyes. It was like she was in one of her dreams, like she was in a fairytale. Yet she knew it was reality.  
  
She was dancing with Jaune.

She never expected that Jaune would wear a dress off of a simple statement made in the heat of the moment. She had thought that the whole “an Arc never goes back on his word” was like his false confidence from the beginning of the year; a phase, more than anything. And yet, here he was, dancing with her in a white strapless dress.

He honestly wore a dress better than most of the women at the dance.

The dress seemed to hide nothing, and revealed everything; something which Pyrrha was enjoying. He had put on quite a bit of muscle recently, and his Adonis-like figure was so _Oum-damned hot_. And dem legs!

...........................

Jaune, meanwhile, couldn’t take his eyes off of Pyrrha even to save his life...how could he have been so blind?!? Here stood a girl...no, a woman, who was more beautiful than a thousand sunsets, more amazing than anything and anyone in the world-and he had the privilege and honor to be the one she desired.

Oh sure, some would say that he wasn’t good enough for her. He faked his way into Beacon with no training, after all. She was a goddess in mortal form.

There was no comparing the two.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Something about her woke something in him-deep, powerful. It was beyond his comprehension. It was much greater than any schoolboy crush he had on Weiss Schnee.

It reminded him of the meeting in the locker room before initiation, when Jaune first stumbled upon them. He had tried to fake confidence then, but both ladies had seen through it. He had focused his attention on Weiss, as looking at the statuesque redhead had made his heart do some very interesting flips; he didn’t know it was possible for his heart to do that...and that had made him afraid.  
  
But he wasn’t scared anymore. He knew what it was now that drew him to her, and apparently she had felt the same way-probably for a while now. She wasn’t a coward like him, and yet she wanted him. And by dust, he needed her.

Not for her strength. Not for her beauty. But for _her_.

.......................

Pyrrha saw the look in his eye change. He now had a hungry look in his eye, yet there was still that roguish twinkle in his eye. It made her weak in the knees when she realized what it meant.

He wanted her.

And she had been waiting and praying for this since the beginning. All of her training, all of her championships, all of her loneliness...melted away in front of him. She was no longer Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl, the Goddess of Victory...she was Pyrrha Nikos, the girl in love with Jaune Arc. The girl who thought she would never get to be with the dense blond who gave her friendships and bonds that she could not have gotten on her own. The girl who finally got her man.

She had been so afraid to voice her feelings before now. Jaune was a good guy, sure, but he had been deep in a crush with Weiss, and she had been so scared that he would have rejected her. She wasn’t sure her heart would have been able to take that.

But now, dancing with him under the light of the broken moon, with mere inches separating them from one another, she felt free of her fears. Free of the damned pedestal others had put her on for her skills. Free of the loneliness that had plagued her at Sanctum and beyond. Her emerald eyes drank in the boy...no, man in her arms, as he spun her around as they danced to some slow music.  
She knew what she felt wasn’t a crush, like her manager had told her. She loved Jaune with every fiber of her being. And now, he seemed to have realized how he felt about her.

“Pyrrha...” he finally said, a strange look of determination that seems to come out of nowhere. She absolutely loved how he looked now.

“Pyrrha, I...I...” he tried again. She felt herself tense a little. Was this it? Was her dream going to come true?

Jaune took a deep breath. He had this! He was wearing a dress, in public, for an offhand comment. He had ripped Neptune up one side and down the other for doing the same thing he himself had done. And it was time for him to set things right.

“Pyrrha...I love you.” It had come out so easy. Then again, being with Pyrrha made everything seem easier.

Pyrrha’s heart exploded. It was happening. This was real! After all this time, of losing to some little...girl who didn’t know what she was missing out on, she finally had him! She had won the most difficult battle of her life! And she had no intention of giving up his love. “And I, you, my love.” she said sweetly, before gently grabbing his cheeks and kissing him with all the passion and love her body could muster.

It was made better when she felt his arms tighten around his waist and felt him put all of his passion into the kiss as well. The world seemed to halt around them, the music and the other students seemed to mute. Even Nora’s banshee wail of “ **IT!! IS!!! HAPPENING!!!!!** ” seemed oddly quiet, as if she had whispered it (though some of the faunas students present surely wished she had whispered).

It was in that moment, a promise was made. That they would be together, forever. With not even death separating their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my best work here, of all the chapters I wrote. I hope you enjoy (and have been/are enjoying) my humble attempts at writing.


	7. Chapter 7

It all started as a crazy idea from Nora during one of her infamous sugar-highs in their second year. “Let’s go to the beach!” she had declared, whilst riding on a silently suffering Lie Ren’s back; a few moments later found Nora asleep.  
  
And yet that had begun the madness.

Ruby had decided for her team (much to the displeasure for a certain cat Faunus) that they were going. She even decided for team JNPR as well, but they had taken it in stride.

Nothing could shock them now. Jaune and Pyrrha were dating!

When school had let out for the winter break, the two teams had joined team SSSN in going to a quiet, rather out-of-the-way beach named Moonfall Beach...perfect for 12 hunters-in-training looking to unwind after a strenuous year of tests, terrorists, and Grimm invasions.

When they got to Moonfall Beach, they were greeted by white sands, turquoise waters, bamboo huts, pleasant weather, and no Grimm for miles around.

In other words, Paradise.

Pyrrha was even more happy with it once she found out no one really knew her here too. For once, she could enjoy the beach with her friends as a normal teen, along with her boyfriend!

Boyfriend. It still sounded so new, yet so amazing. Jaune had asked her out earlier in the year, to which she had shouted yes, before going on (in her humble opinion) the best date ever. And now she got to spend an entire break with him; no school, no bullies, no terroists or Grimm to get in the way of being with Jaune.

The first day had been simply amazing. Pyrrha had worn a special beach outfit her mother had gotten her the year before, which had consisted of a leather wrap for her chest (detailed in the same fashion as her corset) and a small skirt which was accented by a red sari connected on side with a bronze brooch. She also had on her arm ring and her coronet.

Blake had come to the beach in a simple black bikini that showed everything while revealing nothing. She had brought a book with her, and seemed to be reading, but Pyrrha had noticed that Blake’s was paying more attention to the eye candy that was Yang Xiao Long and Sun Wukong; the former in a yellow string bikini that threatened to break at every move and the later in a pair of blue swim  
shorts...with bananas printed on them.

Nora showed up with a pink sport swimsuit with green piping, and Ren seemed to appear out of nowhere next to her with green swim shorts with pink trim. One glance told Pyrrha what had happened-Nora finally had gotten the ninja of team JNPR at last. For someone so perceptive of others as Ren was, he had pulled Jaune-levels of denseness.

_Took them long enough._

Ruby and Wiess both came with sport swimsuits in their respective colors, one being much more expensive and chic than its opposite. Sage and Scarlett had opted to wear board shorts of their respective colors.

Neptune stayed in one of the huts. He had pleaded fear of the sea, but everyone knew it was because of fear of the Schnee. Wiess had found out about how he had been dating some poor girl the same time he had been courting Wiess during their first year. The result? He had nearly needed new legs by the time Weiss was done with him.

And Jaune? He wore a pair of blue swim shorts with two yellow stripes running down the side, and a grey-blue hooded open front t-shirt. The shirt was open wide enough for her to enjoy a view of the work of art she had made him into, and she was glad she could sign her name on it. Two years of her tutelage, as well as his natural propensity towards hard work, had made him an _Oum-damned_ Adonis. He was still that kind boy who hadn’t known who she was when they first met, too; just now he had the body of a god and fighting prowess of a true huntsman-in-training.

They had all spent the day playing volleyball and simply basking in the sun, relaxing and letting the beach and the break heal them of the stresses of their second year of Beacon. The sun had start to set when Jaune had taken a good, long look at Pyrrha. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you so tan, Pyr. You look more like a goddess now than usual.” As usual, he had been both sweet and flirty with trying to be either. Pyrrha ate it all up.

“I usually don’t get to tan. Though I’d wished I had the foresight to remove my arm ring.” She replied, smoothly removing the offending piece of jewelry, revealing a thin line of untanned skin.

Jaune whistled, before peeling back his shirt while complaining of his own fashion faux pas. “At least that’s all you have! I have this going on!” As the shirt came off, Pyrrha’s eyebrows went up. A line line of skin, about the width of his neck, was tan; the rest was still pale.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, before remembering an old trick her mother had taught her to make sure tan lines weren’t an issue for her. “Jaune, I have an idea, but we’ll do it tomorrow, we’ll need the sun, after all. Do you trust me?” Pyrrha queried, sure the cure would work but unsure if he would go for it. He dispelled all her fears with the next statement.

“Always, Pyr. Always.”

............

The next day found Jaune and Pyrrha together on the beach on some beach towels, while everyone else went looking for shells nearby. Everyone wore the same thing as the day before, except that Jaune had foregone the hooded shirt. His Adonis-like figure on display had fought the attention of team RWBY’s resident kunoichi, much to the chagrin of Yang and Sun. “I guess she prefers blondes” Pyrrha idly mused, before turning to Jaune. Earlier she had put extra tanning lotion on the pale parts of his torso, while she had rubbed sunscreen on his tan landing strip on his chest...and how she had enjoyed that particular labor.

It had taken all her self control not to drag him inside one of the huts, however.

............

A couple hours later, Jaune woke up refreshed and with an even tan. Looking over at Pyrrha, he noticed his girlfriend (he still couldn’t get how someone who was the closest thing to a goddess wanted him, the painfully average guy) sitting in the shade of a beach umbrella reading a book. A very familiar book.

Determined to find out what it was and surprise his personal goddess, Jaune crept forward until he was right behind her. Seeing the book, he repressed a groan. _‘She can’t find out I wrote Ninjas of Love! She’d only break up with me!’_ he mentally noted, before reaching his arms around her waist to hold her close.

Pyrrha, for her part, had been engrossed by the writing in ``Ninjas of Love: Champions of Desire” to notice her boyfriend sneak up on her. The book itself was a rather morose part of the series. It dealt with two shinobi in training; one a prodigy unlike any other who was rich, and her object of affection, a poor student who had faked his way in.

Much like her situation with Jaune in their first year.

Only for the prodigy to die in battle after just confessing her feelings with a kiss. Pyrrha hoped something like that would never happen to her.

When Jaune’s strong arms closed in on her waist, she jumped slightly before melting into the embrace, knowing instinctively who it was before she saw them. As she moved her right arm up to hold him close to her, she nuzzled the left side of his face. “Did the tan even out?” She asked, curious as to whether the trick had worked for him.

Jaune kissed her lightly on her cheek before he responded. “Yep, and it is amazing. Just look for yourself!” He exclaimed, moving away so she could see.

And what a sight it was. Where before was a landing strip of tanned flesh in the middle of his torso was now perfectly tanned all around. Somehow it had caused his eyes to seemingly glow blue, making him look like a blonde haired, blue eyed god who had come to earth for her to worship. And all the things she would worship...

_‘Down girl, save that for later’_ she mentally chided herself. Out loud, though, she had responded with how it looked amazing to her. To which he had replied with something she should have seen coming, but still made her swoon.

“But not as amazing as you, Pyrrha.”

Blushing, she leaned into his chest, smiling like a fool and perfectly content to simply stay in his arms for the rest of their lives. To be with the man she loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t like a beach episode?


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune paced about the hallway, nervous. He had the courage to fake his way into Beacon, had the courage to stand up to Cardin in the Forever Fall forest, was even willing to dive headfirst into all the Grimm during the Breach.  
But asking Pyrrha out on a date?

Hardest (and frankly, scariest) thing he’d ever done.

Yet, he did it. With lots of stammering, lots of blushing, and more fear than anything else.  
And she had said yes. Rather, she had shouted it, full of happiness and relief, before covering her mouth cutely and whispering “I mean, that would be grand” with an obvious smile behind her hands.

Pyrrha knocked knocked on the door, signaling she was ready, and also bringing Jaune out of his thoughts. He opened the door, and simply stopped. He immediately thought he had died and ascended to heaven-after all, he was in the presence of an angel! Pyrrha stood before him, one arm holding the other, her red reds bringing out her hair, while her mscara brought attention to her deep emerald eyes that seemed to twinkle, even in the depths of her nervousness. Jaune wanted to say so many things, he had a whole list in his head that he had rehearsed for 2 hours straight! He had this!

But the words that came out of his mouth would be that which would define his relationship evermore and prove that he was the one for Pyrrha:

“You...I...you’re a Goddess!” Jaune blurted out, unable to stop himself from saying how he felt.

.............

Pyrrha sat in the room, nervous. The second year had started great, with Jaune running up to her and holding her close, telling her how much he missed her. She had relished being held by her beloved partner so much.

He was the breath of fresh air that she had missed, being surrounded by all her rabid fans in Mistral.

Then Jaune had asked her out on the rooftop they trained together on. It still made her blush how adorable he had been, asking her if she’d like to go to dinner together-as a couple. Oh, how she had shouted yes! Then recalling it with a blushing face and embarrassed whisper. But Jaune had stood there with a dumbfounded face before the biggest dorky grin she had ever seen graced his face.  
  
Shaking her head, she got up and walked to the door; she had a date to go on, no time to reminisce about what had happened, only time to make memories happen!

Gathering up her courage (and people said she feared nothing. Ha!) Pyrrha knocked on the door to let Jaune know she was ready. He opened the door...and an absolute God walked through in a suit.

She saw him in the school uniform throughout the week, true. But a tailored suit was something else, and _by the Gods_ he wore it well! The blue of the suit seemed to draw the eyes of the viewer to his own, revealing eyes which seemed to share the color of the ocean, and were just as deep. His yellow striped tie brought attention to his flaxen hair, which he had grown out even further than the year prior.

She couldn’t wait to run her fingers through his hair and mark him as her own.

She stood there, holding one arm with the other, nervous as to how he saw her. And hoping he liked it; she had agonized for the better part of an hour, trying to find something he would like. She had settled on her red dress with the quarter long sleeves, but...

“You...I...you’re a Goddess!” Jaune had sputtered out, heating her face to the surface of the sun. She offered him a bashful smile and replied with what was on her heart.

“If I am a Goddess, Jaune.....then you are my God.”

Cheesy, she’d admit it was; but it was how she truthfully felt, and you couldn’t go wrong with the truth, right?

Jaune smiled, before extending out his right hand. “Shall we get going then?” he said, as she reached out to take up his offer. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he raised his forearm to a 90 degree angle, as he’d been taught, and carefully led her out.

Before he could reach out to close the door, he noticed Ren, Nora, and team RWBY gazing at them. Ruby had a massive smile on her face, while both Weiss and Blake simply grinned in happiness that they were FINALLY together. Yang simply smirked and looked at them as if to say that she wanted all the details afterwards.

Predictably, it was Nora that reacted the loudest.

With a cry resembling the cry of a madwoman, a massive wild beast, and a concert full of die-hard Acheive-men fans all at once, she grabbed Ren and dragged him down the hallway, yelling “ **IT IS HAPPENING**!!!!!”

Ren tried to calm her down, key word tried. “Nora, please-“

“Let me have this, Renny! I’ve been waiting too long!”

Sharing an amused look with Pyrrha, Jaune shook his head. Some things never change he thought, before guiding Pyrrha down the hallway and onto their date.

............

Partway to the bullhead, Jaune noticed some white flowers growing next to the path. He knew about them, they were common across Remnant. Amare Lilies, prized for their rarity as well as the special property they seemingly had.

If you put one in the hair of the one you loved, and they loved you back, you would be together, forever.

Jaune plucked one as they passed by, before turning to Pyrrha and placing it carefully above her right temple. Her eyes wide, she knew about the flower, and what it represented. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would be together, forever.  
I will always be with you Jaune, she promised in her head, wanting nothing more now than to be by his side, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune had expectations of life at Beacon before he had arrived. He expected learning how to fight and be a protector of Humanity. He expected to make friends, maybe even get a girlfriend! 

He didn’t expect to be bathing with a goddess!

To be fair, there was no way he could have foreseen this. And how could he? They weren’t even in the same universe! She was Pyrrha Nikos; a goddess, nothing less, unbeaten in fighting, unrivaled in beauty. Smart, kind, cheerful, she was...well, perfect by anyone’s standards.

He was painfully average, at best. A goofball who had to fake his way in.

And yet, she had wanted him. Turns out, she yearned to be just Pyrrha, and that’s exactly what Jaune gave her. When she all but confessed at the dance in their first year at Beacon, he asked her out, realizing how deeply he felt for her. She had screamed in joy and held him close while chanting “YES!”. 

2 years later and they were still together, with Jaune becoming as good a hunter as the rest of team JNPR. Then they were given an assignment to go to a town in Mistral. A town that had an onsen they stayed in.

Which led to their current predicament.

Jaune and Pyrrha were in the bath together, backs to each other. In the almost 2 1/2 years they had been together, they had not done anything other than kissing and holding hands. And yet they were now pretty much with nothing on. 

Jaune had been sitting in the bath, enjoyjng the chance to relax in the warm water when he heard the door open and someone walk in. Figuring it was Ren, Jaune decided to sit there and soak a bit more. His brother from another mother was the type to stay silent, speaking only when necessary. He would talk when ready.

....

Pyrrha walked in to the onsen, enjoying the steam. She had heard that the steam was good for the skin, and she wanted to look good for Jaune. Her thoughts turning to him, her cheeks took on a pink tinge. Oum, but how she loved him! He was kind, sweet, protective...not to mention extremely hot. He was like one of the statues of huntsman past had been turned to flesh. She had “accidentally” walked in on him a couple of times in the past (he had walked in on her before as well) and she had caught glimpses of his body. 

And what a body it was.

So preoccupied, she didn’t notice that there was someone else in the bath.

....

Jaune had been waiting a few minutes, but he had run out of patience. He had to know!

“So, Ren, tell me. Did you finally ask her out?”

....

“So, Ren, tell me. Do you finally ask her out?” 

Pyrrha froze up. She wasn’t alone! Moreover, it was her boyfriend! Oh dust, what should she do?!? What should she say?!?

....

Jaune looked over at Ren, hoping for an answer. His outline wasn’t moving, leading Jaune to believe that Ren hadn’t asked her out. “Ren, I understand you’re scared, but it’s kinda obvious that she wants to be more than friends. I kind of wonder if we are given missions that would help people get together, you know? What do you think?”

Silence was all he got...

“J-Jaune?” A weak voice replied. A very not-Ren voice. A voice that belonged to a goddess in human form.

_Oh dust no_.

“P-Pyrrha?!? Sorry! I didn’t realize it was you! I, I’m, yeah, need to go! I’ll go ahead and-“ at this he felt her grab his arm and hold him.

“Jaune, i-it’s okay. I don’t mind...if it’s you.” She interrupted. Jaune froze, then settled back down. Overcome with curiosity, he turned his head and saw the most amazing sight. Pyrrha had her hair clipped up and she had a towel wrapped around her upper body.

_That means_... No, bad thoughts!

“Do I...look okay?” Pyrrha asked hesitantly. 

Jaune looked at her in disbelief. “Pyrrha, your normal self looks like a goddess,” she perked up at that, “but now you are beyond even that. I don’t think there is a word to describe how beautiful you are. I promise you though, I’ll try to make one up that describes you. It’ll take a while, though.” Jaune replied, looking her dead in the eyes.

Pyrrha blushed and looked away. Sure he sounded cheesy, but she knew he was serious and speaking from the heart. Yet even more proof she was with the right guy. Looking back at him, Pyrrha saw that he was looking at her with love in his eyes. There was a touch of lust in there as well, which only seemed to excite her. She had been waiting for something like this for months , and now she had it...hopefully. 

“Jaune, could you help me with my bath? I can’t reach part of my back. And I want to make sure I’m all clean,” she purred, hoping he would say yes. She was nervous about this but was determined to see it through.

Jaune had to take a moment as his brain caught up with what she said. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to do this; no, he had been wanting to for a long time now. He was scared that they would go too fast in their relationship and it would hurt them. But, he realized, it doesn’t matter if they do nothing. So he said the one thing he could.

“Sure thing, Pyr!” as he turned his body to face hers...

....

The next morning Jaune woke up in his bed... with Pyrrha awake and clinging to him like he was a teddy bear. Last night had been strenuous; they had pushed each other to the limit, but neither had backed down, and both enjoyed it.

Though honestly all he wanted to do was just lay there with her all day. And based off the smile on his girlfriends face, neither did she.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaune sat at the foot of his bed and stared at the photo strip in his hand. It seemed like such a long time ago that he and Pyrrha had been to the dockside carnival for the first time.

She had had no idea what a carnival was. How cruel was life to her?

....

“Jaune, where are we going again?” Pyrrha asked, as she was pulled around. Not that she was complaining, of course. Having her hand held by the man of her dreams? Being on what was pretty much a _date_ with him, _alone_? She could get used to this.

Jaune looked back at her, a roguish smirk on his face that did nothing to help her with her more...active...fantasies. “Oh, I’m taking you somewhere you’ve never been before. Don’t worry, it’ll be alright, and I guarantee you’ll have fun!” Jaune replied, before turning his head forward again. All his words served to do was fuel her imagination even higher. Ever since the dance they had been close, but her imagination was creating scenarios that seemed to be straight out of _Ninjas of Love_.

_’I really should stop reading that series, but it’s so good for enjoying’_

“If I’m wrong I’ll take back everything I said! And an Arc never goes back on his word!” he finished. Ah yes, the phrase that seemed to be more ingrained than comic reading and hard work. Originally Pyrrha had thought that it was just a euphemism for something, but it seemed that he took great pride in living up to it, word for word.

Still, she ran with it. It wasn’t like she had anything to do today; at least, nothing else with Jaune. She didn’t feel like seeing her agent about some new sponsor that wanted her name for toothpaste-toothpaste of all things!-and she definitely didn’t want to perform a photo shoot for Huntsman Weekly. They may have been about gear and tops for defeating Grimm, but the photographer was a bit of a perv and she didn’t want to deal with him if she had to. If it were Jaune, though....

“We’re here! Ready Pyr?”

Jaune’s voice shook her out of her thoughts. Looking around, they were at a dockside carnival, complete with Ferris wheel and stalls with food and games. The smell of funnel cakes and sea side filled the air, giving it a brusque aroma that was strangely nice. “Since I figured you’d always train back in Mistral-’Not like I had a choice’ Pyrrha thought bitterly’*-I decided to bring you here! And don’t worry about Ren and Nora. They are stuck with a project for Port, or so they said. So it’s just you and me. I’ll buy, so just lead around! It’ll be my treat!”

Pyrrha started tearing up at this. She had always wanted to go to a carnival, but there was never enough money growing up. And after she had won her first championship, there was money, but no time. For Jaune to do this, it was...beyond thoughtful. Thoughts of “thanking” her partner were quickly waylaid by the need to actually go into the carnival.

So that’s what she did, with a chuckling Jaune following her.

....

She had been so happy that day, like a little child. Her face had been filled with wonder and glee. And not for the first time he wished Nora and Ren could’ve joined them so they could’ve seen the adorableness that was Pyrrha Nikos that day. He later found out out what they had meant, and couldn’t begrudge them wanting to help out a little.

....

Pyrrha had led them through the carnival, a big smile on her face the entire time. She had never had so much fun! All the games were exciting, like the shooting games-she had somehow lost to Jaune on that, but Jaune had gotten her a giant teddy bear to make her feel better. She had immediately called the teddy bear ‘Mr. Cuddlesworth’. Then there was the fishing game, the hoop game.... And the food! Dust, she wished she had gone to a carnival sooner.

To think that a simple piece of batter, when fried and topped with powdered sugar, could taste so good!

They had been at the carnival for several hours, and it was about to close. They were walking out when Jaune saw one last thing that they “had to try”. He had dragged her over to a covered both, and ushered her in.

“So, Pyrrha, this is a photo booth! You stick some lien in like this-“at this he stuck a lien chit into the opening in front of them”-and then it’ll take a series of pictures of us! Ready?”

“Ok!” How could she refuse him in something so simple yet awesome?

A small screen lit up in front of them and told them to take a pose. He leaned in close while she undid her hair and winked while throwing up a peace sign. A quick flash told her the first picture was taken, before the screen lit up showing what they looked like. Then it said to take a pose again.

And that’s when her brain shut down and her heart melted. He was kissing her!!

On the cheek, but still. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, she was unable to do anything as the flash went off. And the irrefutable proof went on the screen.

Pyrrha looked back at him, eyes wide still. He gazed back his eyes full of love and devotion, and the tiniest amount of lust.

Another flash.

Yet more proof onscreen of the drama unfolding.

“I love you” he said.

Flash.

“And I, you” Pyrrha responded, her brain finally working again.

Flash.

They leaned in...

And finally kissed.

Flash.

It felt so natural, as if they were literally made for each other. As if they’d kissed hundreds of times, not the first time for both. They couldn’t help but feel complete, either; as if they were two halves of a greater whole.

And they relished it.

....

Jaune could still her lips on his, even now; he remembered what it felt to hold her like he did back then. What she tasted like then, too. They were so innocent back then.

What he wouldn’t give to go back to that.

Still, the present was calling him from the bottom of the steps. He stood up and carefully placed the photo roll showing their first date on the dresser, before walking down the steps to his children, and to her.

To Pyrrha Arc.

“What took you so long, dad?” His eldest daughter Saphira asked.

“Just remembering a time when your mother hadn’t been to a carnival.” Jaune replied, as Pyrrha rolled her eyes while smirking and holding their youngest, Arthur Verde.

“What did you do then, daddy?” Asked his second born child, Gelb.

“You see, it all started when I dragged her with me....”


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Jaune Arc of Arcadia walked down the staircase, dressed for the ball being held in honor of his coming of age. A fancy way of saying it was for his 18th birthday.

He sighed while continuing down the red carpeted steps. He wished his friends could be there, but they were busy. Duchess Ruby was currently with her mother at Rose Keep, learning how to lead her people. Prefect Yang Xiao Long was with her father learning, in her words, “Fire Dragon 101”. Princess Weiss Schnee of Atlas was having her own issue-namely, trying to fend off a suitor in Sir Neptune. Lady Blake, on the other hand, was trying to spend as much time with her suitor, a wandering monk named Sun Wukong.

He was pretty cool. Maybe Sun would be at the ball?

Prince Lie Ren of the forest elves and Princess Nora of the Valkyrian Dwarves were on their honeymoon. He wasn’t about to interrupt them, as the last person to do so had their legs broken.

Leaving him all alone. Minus his parents. And his sisters. And the kingdom he was supposed to inherit, in due time.

An inheritance he felt unworthy of.

Shaking his head, he knew that such thoughts were unworthy of him, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even hold a sword properly until a year ago; how was he supposed to rule a kingdom? Achilles had told him that he would be fine, but....

 _’Thinking of, where is he?’_ Jaune wondered, looking around. Achilles was his best friend, his confidant, his tutor, trainer, protector...really, his everything in a suit of armor. Jaune’s father, King Richard, had found him somewhere and had hired him to protect his son. What he didn’t expect was for Achilles to become more than that.

Whenever Jaune had a hard time in his studies, Achilles was able to translate passages and problems into something that Jaune understood. He taught Jaune how to sword fight properly. He even listened to Jaune, and treated him like a friend rather than an untouchable prince.

So lost in his thoughts and reminisce that he almost didn’t see the figure waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Turning to the figure, Jaune prepared to greet them...

...and found himself unable to speak.

Before him was a _goddess_. There was no other way to describe who stood before him. Long red hair that flowed down around her shoulders and back, green eyes that seemed to possess hidden depths that he wished to get lost in....she was almost as tall as he was, which only seemed to accentuate her red dress and her long legs...

And her face...which openly held shock when he first noticed her, now had an amused smile breaking across it. Her smile was natural, reaching all the way to her eyes, and seemed to light up the room.

“See something you like, your Highness?” she questioned, Brothers even her voice was perfect!

Jaune shut his mouth- _when did it drop open, she provably thought he was an idiot!!_ -and tried to remember how to speak properly. “Y-yes, I-I mean no, um, well, can I try again?” he finished lamely, blushing hard and nervous about his chance to talk to such an amazing person.

And she laughed! Well, more of a giggle, but still! And _Brothers_ was it it the most beautiful noise he had ever heard! He had been to to the Crystal Cathedral of the elves for Ren and Nora’s wedding, and it had nothing on her laugh. The way the notes of her laugh seemed to tinkle, how they-

Wait, did she say something?

“Wha?” _Way to go Jaune, way to go._ “Sorry, um...” and she smiled, saying that it was ok. And his heart proceeded to jump in a way that he didn’t know it could.

“As I was saying, your Highness, be cautious tonight. I am limited without my armaments.”

Something clicked in Jaune’s head. A line like that had been delivered to him before, by his last protector. It was a code that royal protectors used to warn their charges that danger may be afoot. But, his royal protector...Achilles was...

It couldn’t be! And yet....

“A...Achilles?”

“Yes your highness?” She responded immediately, with a gentle smile.

“But...but you can’t be? Achilles is a guy, with a deep voice! You are a goddess made flesh!” he blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hand and looking away. He was sure his face was approaching the average temperature of a forge.

If he had been looking at his protector, he would have noticed that she had turned red as well, but that she loved every second of it.

“The armor I wear usually is enchanted to make me sound like a man, it was the only way His Majesty would allow me to guard you. A way of being able to protect you, and help you. All without seeming to seduce you. My true name...is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos.”

“Not that it that last part would have been hard for you” he muttered quietly, while trying to control his blushing. He hadn’t intended to have her hear him, but he said it a little too loud. And she blushed all the harder at it.

“But what I don’t understand is why? Why would you do this, when you could have all the lords, princes and dukes at your beck and call because of your beauty alone?”

Pyrrha looked down, as if afraid. “You saved me, you know?” She began, in a quiet voice. “A couple of years ago, after I had won the championship in Sparta, my homeland, for the fourth time. Everyone there treated me like a show horse, something to, I don’t know, trot out and look pretty...but never talk to. It didn’t help, I think, that my father is the king of Sparta.”

“And yet, you treated me like a normal person. You didn’t see Pyrrha, Princess of Sparta and Daughter of Leonidas. You didn’t see me as Pyrrha Nikos, champion of all of Sparta. You saw me as Pyrrha, a friend. Something I never had before. I wanted to be with you, help you. So I chose to protect you.” Pyrrha finished, happiness and contentment and joy battling to be on her face. Jaune’s mind reeled. The girl he talked to back then was important? He was trying to run away form his responsibilities for a while! He hadn’t meant to...to end up...

He then realized something else. “Wait, if you became my protector, that means...you don’t want to be with me?”

Royal protectors only stayed by their charges side, until their charges were married. Then they would walk away from it all, gold in hand.

“I...I do! More than you could know! But...I want you to be happy. Your happiness is worth more to me than anything...” she responded, sadness creeping into her voice at this.

“You know, I’m not sure I would be happy...” Jaune started, as Pyrrha looked up at him in confusion. “After all, I met this girl a couple of years ago, and didn’t mean to talk to her. I was trying to run from my responsibilities! I didn’t even know her. And I didn’t...I...” he faltered, before taking a deep breath. He could do this! He was the Prince! He had been talking to a goddess! “I didn’t...meant to fall in love with her.” he finished, looking at her while blushing up a storm.

Pyrrha had put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes, which had been a deep forest green earlier, had watered up with tears. Her face had turned red, but in a good way. And there were crinkles around her eyes which suggested that she was smiling underneath her hands. “Please...please tell me you aren’t joking.” she breathed, scared to say anything else.

“I’m not.” he responded, before walking up to her and holding her by the waist. “I give you my word as an Arc. Just stay with me, please.”

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his neck, before burying her face into his shoulder. “As you wish...my love.”

Jaune considered the kiss that came after the best birthday gift he had ever reciieved.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another day in the Arc household. Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha were on missions, school was out, the sun was shining....

And Jaune was holding his wife lovingly in the kitchen.

“Pyrrha...” he said lovingly, seemingly having hearts in his eyes.

Pyrrha felt weak in the knees at this. You’d think that after being married for a dozen years would have made her slightly immune to his advances, but nope she was still as weak to it as she was when they were at Beacon.

But right now she couldn’t be weak to it. Not because of the coffee in the color-coded mug that their children had made-it was wonderfully made too!-but because their children were in the living room.

And they had an open floor house.

She knew it was partially because of what she was wearing. It was a nightdress that Jaune and the children had bought after her old one was, _ahem_ , torn. This one, though, while having the same cut up top had slits up the legs to the waist. And it could drive Jaune absolutely crazy.

_‘I knew I should have changed before coming out here!’_ Pyrrha chastised herself, before focusing on Jaune. “Jaune, well...so...would you mind waiting for a...minute?” she eventually said, trying to talk between her growing arousal. It didn’t help that he was kissing her cheek constantly with little “pecks of love” as he called them.

Jaune froze and pulled back slightly. Let it never be said that he wasn’t considerate of others, especially his wife. His mother raised him to be a gentleman, and his father always told him that “an Arc is a gentleman before a man”. He looked at Pyrrha expectantly, waiting for her to finish her statement. And what a view it was.

Her hair was the same length it had been at beacon, only now she wore it loose, something he greatly approved of. She hadn’t changed much in the dozen years and three kids in since they’d been married, other than her curves were more pronounced. It honestly made her a goddess.

A goddess he would always worship.

He, however, had changed a little. He now spotted a light beard that followed his jawline, and his hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail, and Pyrrha approved of it very much. Gone was the kid who faked his way into Beacon; in his place was an “ _Oum-damned_ Adonis” as Pyrrha once described him.

He wore Pyrrha’s constant training well, he thought.

“Ok! Everything is ready! Don’t mind us!” A young girl's voice piped up, cutting right through his love- and lust-induced haze. It also had the benefit of shredding his libido on the spot. Jaune looked to the right and saw their children- _’When did they get there?’_ he wondered-on the sofa. Saphira and Gelb were wearing headphones. Potokali was asleep, while Gelb was holding his hands over Arthur Verde’s ears.

Jaune pulled back from Pyrrha a little further, realizing that now may not be the best time. In his defense, she usually wore that night dress when trying to seduce him, so...he could be forgiven for operating somewhat on autopilot.

“That’s why, dear” Pyrrha began, before motioning with her mug “plus this.” She put the mug down, before pushing herself forward. “Now, where were we?”

She closed the gap between them and kissed him. She honestly loved kissing him. It always felt so..magical, so amazing. And it never failed to light a fire within her.

Pressing herself further into him, she began to run her fingers through his hair. As she got more into it, she could feel a certain “Arc sword” rise up. Yang had once given Pyrrha the “talk” back at Beacon, thinking that she had no idea how sex worked. She had told Pyrrha how a man’s “sword of desire” was like a katana, all within hearing range of Blake.

Jaune didn’t have a katana. He had a greatsword!

Eventually, like all good things, the kiss had to end. As she pulled away, she could breathe again, but wanted nothing more to crash herself into him once more. She was about to when she felt him shift back. “J-Jaune?” She asked, her voice filled with lust.

Jaune looked her in the eye and smiled that familiar dorky smile, the same one that caused her to fall in love with him in the first place. “Thanks, Pyr! I needed that!” he exclaimed, before turning his head towards the children.

Sometime while they were kissing, Arthur Verde had started fussing, and now he was crying out loud. Jaune simply adjusted himself in his shorts before walking over to their children to fulfill his duty as a father.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha stared into space in shock. He just wanted to kiss her? _What the fuck_? She had a fire in her right now! She had a need and she would NOT be denied! It was Jaune’s fault for starting this, the least he could do was take care of it for her!

“Jaune...” she began, smiling all the while. Her husband, adorable and dorky as he was, turned to her while holding and patting the back of their youngest child. Saphira and Gelb turned to face her as well. She had that snap in her voice, and it made them obey, even if it wasn’t directed at them.

Before she could say anything, a loud burp rang throughout the house. Arthur Verde looked out behind Jaune with his mouth open and a shocked look upon his face, almost as if saying _’Was that me? Did I do that?’_. To Jaune it was positively adorable! To Pyrrha, however...

It made her want child number 5.

“Jaune, call Ren. Now. See if he and Nora will watch the children for the day. It’s been a while since they’ve been over for a play day.” Pyrrha practically purred, though to Jaune it was as much a demand as a request. Pyrrha even focused on him while sipping her coffee like a predator sizing up her prey. He simply smiled.

“Yes dear. Saphira, could you get my scroll and call Uncle Ren, please?”

With an “Ok, Daddy!” Saphira ran off to do as her father asked. When she came back, Saphira noticed her father sitting on the couch where she had sat earlier, with her sister Portokali now leaning against her dad. Giving the scroll to her father, Saphira climbed into his lap and snuggled into her chest; unintentionally just like her mother would. Putting Arthur in his eldest sister’s lap, Jaune dialed Ren, hoping that he would say yes.

“Jaune, how’s it going?” Ren asked, his voice slightly tinny due to the speakers in the scroll.

“Hey Ren, so Pyrrha wants to know if the kids can come over for the day. Are you guys free?” Jaune replied smoothly, before noticing that three-no, all four of the children were awake and paying attention to every word of the conversation. _’If only they were like this in school!’_ he thought, amused by his children’s reactions.

“That could be doable. Let me ask Nora, though.” What followed could best be described as the calm and the storm. Jaune could tell Ren had asked Nora, along with three high pitched squeals.

So now their twins knew.

Next thing he knew, there was jackhammering at his door. “I’ll take that as yes, they can come over.” Jaune stated, smirk growing on his face. There could only be one person who could do that to his door. And she lived next door with Ren.

“Yes. Also, be quick, Nora wants them to try a new pancake recipe I created.” Ren then hung up, but not before he had started laughing. Jaune picked up Saphira (and by extension, Arthur) before placing them on the couch and walking to the door. All the while, Pyrrha continued to stare at him.

....

Nora stood at the door, impatient to meet her nieces and nephews. Oh sure, they weren’t by blood, but JNPR had been family, which made her an aunt! The best-no, the bestestest aunt! With a husband who made the best pancakes ever and two children who were the cutest oh but what about Arthur he was cute and so was Portokali in her Pumpkin Pete costume and what about-

Nora’s rambling thoughts when the door in front of her opened. There stood Jaune...in a Pumpkin Pete shirt and shorts. She knew it was for his children’s sakes, but still...eh, at least he wasn’t a scraggly kid anymore.

....

Jaune had opened the door to see just who he thought it would be. Nora stood there, seemingly vibrating in place. Out of all of JNPR, she had changed the most, now only a couple inches shorter than Ren, her hair had grown out as well, reaching all the way to her shoulder blades. She also now seemed to prefer wearing traditional Mistrali Qipao. It seemed to suit her very well, as she looked absolutely gorgeous in it.

“So, Jaune-Jaune, where are my awesomest nieces and nephews?” Nora asked excitedly. Before Jaune could reply, Nora was hit with a category 5 Arkos storm crying “Auntie Nora!”.

Holding them close, Nora looked around Jaune to see Pyrrha standing in the kitchen in her nightdress, drinking her coffee and staring at Jaune. Putting 2 and 2 together, Nora had a giant grin grow on her face. “Alright you two, I’ll take care of these four! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

And like that, Nora and her herd of Arkos children were gone, leaving Jaune standing in the open doorway to his house, in only his shirt and shorts. Blinking, he closed the door. “Well, that leaves us a lot of room.”

Pyrrha put the now empty mug on the table, before calling out to Jaune. “Oh, Jaune~”. As Jaune turned around, she sauntered up to him, making him blush in the process. “You were mean to me earlier, getting me worked up like that. I think it’s time for me to...punish you for that. And I have a few ideas...” she purred seductively into his ear, before grabbing his hand. “Now, you’re coming with me!” She cried, before all but dragging him to the bedroom.

....

Nora came back later with the Arkos children, as well as her twins. Fēngbāo Ren and Þrumur Valkyrie were genderbent copies of their parents. Fēngbāo acted like her mother while looking like her father and Þrumur looked like his mother yet acted like his father. Both were deep in conversation with the Arkos herd. Nora knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by a tired but happy Jaune. “Need us to watch the kids overnight?” He asked, noticing two more heads than usual. Nora simply nodded before wishing all the children goodnight and zipping back home.

Jaune shook his head. He finally understood why his parents did what they did back when he was younger. Closing the door behind him, the children congregated on the couch while Jaune went back to helping his tired but happy wife cook dinner. It was a good thing they had planned to cook more than usual that night.


	13. Chapter 13

“Pyrrha, I knew you were famous, but...” Jaune trailed off, awe evident in his voice.

He knew his girlfriend-he still couldn’t believe it-was famous, but it was one thing knowing, and another seeing. Here in Argus, her face was everywhere.

And so were her fans.

Still, he was glad to be here. His sister, Saphron, lived here with her wife Terra, and they had invited him over with the rest of the family for a “secret reveal”. He had no idea what it could be, but he had happily accepted after asking if he could bring a plus one. Which prompted an emergency call from Saphron on who the plus one was.

As well as his six other sisters.

And his mother.

He had kept Pyrrha’s identity a secret, though, as he wanted to surprise them. He knew they’d be thrilled that he had a smart, caring, amazing girlfriend! Well, his dad might have a few words on the situation.

Starting with “You’re” and ending with “not good enough”. To which he would agree wholeheartedly; he had faked his way into Beacon. He had pretty much stolen the family heirloom (it was his by birthright, but still, it hadn’t been passed down yet). He was a fake in every sense of the word.

And yet Pyrrha had believed in him when others wouldn’t even try. She had always pushed him to be better. And apparently loved him from the moment they met in the locker room.

Score for cheesy lines!

He could now proudly say that he was one of the top huntsman in their year. He could stand with the rest of his team, and team RWBY, without seeming out of place. Partly because he could actually hold his own in a fight now. He also had his semblance!

Which he unlocked to save the woman he loved more than life itself.

....

Cinder had attacked Beacon, along with the Grimm and the White Fang. It had been a close call, and Pyrrha had almost died to Cinder, except for Jaune. He had managed to get up to Pyrrha just as she was shot in the heart (and Cinder was to blame), his semblance activating at the last second. Cinder’s face had been priceless! She was so frozen in shock that Jaune had unbound Pyrrha from death that she didn’t notice a certain blade coming at her.

Jaune had been hailed as a hero ever since.

But now, here he was, with his love, going to introduce her to his family. He silently wondered once again if it was too late to run away.

....

No, too late. He’d been seen with Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. Both when he stopped her from dying on Cinder’s hacked broadcast and here in Argus. And Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl was having to deal with her fans.

The Arkos couple (as both Nora and the various media of the Kingdoms had called them) had been swarmed by fans as soon as they touched down in Argus. Pyrrha had guys trying to seduce her- _’Sorry boys, out of luck!’_ he had thought-but also girls trying to get her autograph and maybe be seen with her. Landing pad security had cleared them out in short order, but it had pretty stressful for Jaune.

“Yeah. This happens everywhere here in Mistral” Pyrrha replied, seemingly nonchalant about having hordes of people swarming her. _’Then again’_ , Jaune realized, _’she’s been dealing with this for years’_.

Jaune made a grunt of acknowledgment before taking her hand and walking forward. “Let’s grab our luggage before they show back up.” He began to pick up the pace as they walked to the terminal “I swear at least the Grimm have an excuse for their actions. What right did they have to talk about you like that, acting like you were too good to talk to?!?” He snarled, rage starting to build up in his chest. He had unintentionally started to flare his aura as well.

“What right did that whoreson bastard have of talking to you like that?!?”

....

That _whoreson bastard_ was a rather muscular and loud fan, who had barreled his way as close as he could to tell (or rather, yell at) Pyrrha that he had come to give her “the night she had always wanted and the pipe she had dreamed of”. Her professional, friendly facade that she kept up around fans and those who didn’t know her had slipped at that, and disgust and shock had painted themselves on her features.

She already had her knight, and she couldn’t wait for her night with him! Who was this guy to say such a thing!

Jaune had stepped in at that point, interceding between the two; his aura flaring for all to see and his face the textbook example of rage and disgust. “Back off. Leave. Her. Alone.” He had grit out, voice constrained in wrath. She had never felt safer than she did then.

“And who are you, kid? Step aside and let her be with a real man, ME!” The “super fan” yelled back, his voice cracking at the end. He seemed oblivious to what was about to happen. He was about to learn the same lesson that CRDL had learned first semester.

You can mess with Jaune and be fine, but mess with with those he cares about and you’ll get fucked up.

Jaune had had enough. This...thing (he refused to call it a person; even CRDL was better than that at their lowest) had pushed one too many buttons and obviously saw women as conquests rather than people.

Time to fix that.

Almost without trying, Jaune reached up and grabbed the “super fan’s” jaw before bringing him down to his level. “Let me give you 3 reasons why you shouldn’t had done that.” He raged, punching him in the gut a couple of times for good measure.

“One: Pyrrha Nikos is a person, not some conquest to be taken.” A punch to the gut to home that lesson in.

“Two: women are not for your pleasure. They are people and you must treat them with respect if you want respect.” Jaune stomped on his knees at that point, breaking the “super fan’s” legs.

....

Elsewhere, Nora felt proud of her Fearless Leader. She didn’t know why, but her leg-breaking-senses were tingling as well!

....

“And Three: my name is Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos is my GIRLFRIEND!” Jaune yelled at the end, before punching Mr. “Super Fan” away with an aura-infused punch. Only...he misjudged how much aura he used.

It was lucky that the guy had aura. Jaune had punched him clear across the docking bay, into a retaining wall meant to isolate the docking bay in case of an explosion. A retaining wall several feet thick. And the guy had flown through the wall.

Security had been called in at that, and they dispersed the crowd. Based of the looks that Jaune had received from the security teams, they didnt blame him for the punch.

Jaune had felt vindicated for it.

And Pyrrha had once again realized that, yep, he was the perfect boyfriend! She almost jumped on him right there, though.

....

“Jaune! Calm down! I’m fine, you’re still here...it’s okay.” Pyrrha told him, taking his face into her hands at the end in an effort to calm her boyfriend- _boyfriend!_ -down.

Blinking, Jaune shook his head, willing his aura to settle down once more. “Sorry Pyr. I didn’t mean to lose it, I just...you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, and for you to be treated like that, I just...I can’t stand it. I refuse to let you be treated like that if I have a say in the matter.” Jaune took a deep breath, sighed, and looked into her eyes once more. “I promise I will try to control myself. You have my word as an Arc.”

As she lost herself in the deep oceans that were his eyes, she felt herself start to tear up. She simply leaned forward to kiss him to seal the pact.

....

They were late to the Cotta-Arc residence, but it had been so worth it. Even if both she and Jaune were the slightest bit disheveled.

Worth it.

….

When the Arkos couple had showed up, slightly disheveled, on the doorstep of the Cotta-Arc residence, they knew they were going to be given grief. Or rather, Jaune would be given grief and Pyrrha would be given some space until introduced. Then she would be teased herself to kind of welcome her into the family.

At least, that’s what Jaune had said as they made their way to the house. What they didn’t expect was for a giant of a lion faunas to be standing in the doorway, looking down in surprise. Jaune had looked up with equal parts shock and determination.

And more than a hint of fear.

“Hey dad.”

Dad? This was his father!?! Looking up, she could see what Jaune would look like in about a dozen years. Jaune still had his boyish charm, while his father looked grizzled. Maybe it was the haircut? His father did have his hair cut differently than Jaune...

“ _Mon fils_ , I trust you have been well?” His father finally asked, his booming voice somehow filled with amusement and...pride?

“Y-yeah. It helps that I have a great team. Oh! This is Pyrrha, she’s my partner, and...well...my girlfriend.” Jaune responded, his voice, in contrast to his father’s, was quiet.

“Good day to you, Ms. Nikos. Please, call me Richard. I know you have a lot to tell us, both of you.” Richard said as he held up a hand, “and you’ll have to tell us all about it. But first, _vous deux_ , inside. Your mother and sisters are waiting for you, _mon fils_. They wish to meet your, and I quote, ‘plus one’. I am not _repsonsable_ for anything they ask you-or tell her.” Moving out of the way, Richard gestured them in. “Oh, and Jaune?”

“Yes dad?” Jaune replied, turning to face his father.

“I couldn’t be prouder of you. I never expected you to make it in Beacon, partially because I never did. I only wanted you to be safe and happy. I never meant to deny you your dream.”

At that, Jaune broke down, collapsing into his father and crying on his shoulder. For years he had been trying to get his fathers attention, and he finally had it. It felt like he had conquered the world.

Pyrrha stood there, watching with misty eyes. He had told her around the beginning of the year how his parents hadn’t believed in him. Of how his father never seemed to pay attention to his attempt to train himself. But now, Jaune had proved that he had what it took to be a huntsman. And he did one more thing.

He had proven his father wrong.

A sniffle from further inside caught her attention. There stood a bunch of women, looking on in pride and happiness. None had dry eyes.

As if sensing everyone had been gathered, the two men let go of each other. Jaune dried off his face before looking at the women congregated further down the hallway. “Hey,” he said simply.

As one, seven women crashed into Jaune, all crying some variation of “Welcome back!” or “I missed you!”. Two women were left behind; one had dark skin, hair, and glasses, and the other had blonde hair and fair skin. These then, Pyrrha surmised, were Terra Cotta-Arc and Jaune’s mother. Pyrrha swallowed. Was she ready to face his parents? What if they didn’t like her? What if-

“So you are Pyrrha? Thank you for taking care of my son. He always spoke highly of you; of how you believed in him, and of how you inspired him.” His mother said, breaking Pyrrha out of her thoughts. “I had hoped that one day he would meet the right girl, I just didn’t think she would also be the one to save him from himself.”

Pyrrha looked down bashfully before replying. “I didn’t do much. He’s done so much work, it’s incredible. He’s...he inspired me just as much. When I’m with him, I feel like I could take on the whole world...and win.”

All three chuckled as Jaune tried to extricate himself from his sisters. “I hope I can leave him to you. I am Berengaria. So, care to join us for dinner?”

The rumbling of Jaune and Pyrrha’s stomachs was the only answer the matriArc needed.

....

Pyrrha had never seen so much food in one place. She supposed it made sense, as Jaune had always eaten a lot back at Beacon; but to see how much was eaten was still surprising. Even more surprising was the reveal of Adrian Cotta-Arc, the biological son of Saphron and Terra. Apparently, a scientist in Atlas had discovered a way to fertilize an egg in vitrio, while trying to create an army of clones. He was later disgraced and banished, but his work made it possible for lesbian couples to have children of there own.

And he was so _adorable_! And when Pyrrha had held him, Jaune sat next to her and put his arm around her. The fact that his mother kept squealing about grandbabies did nothing to disperse fantasies about 4 children having breakfast, or taking them to the zoo, or waking up to Jaune...

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

“Alright, Jaune, try drinking this!”

....

It was all Yang’s fault. Pyrrha had made the misfortune to listen to her. “Just have him drink bubble tea while it rests on your breasts and he’ll be yours!” Yang had confided to her. And like a fool, she had done it.

In her defense, Pyrrha was tired. Tired of pining for a man who seemed oblivious to matters of the heart when it pertained to himself. Whether it was from a lack of self esteem or a result of childhood abuse at the hands of those who were supposed to take care of him, she didn’t know. She had tried everything.

Everything!

All to get his heart. From love potions (she knew they were fake but used them anyways) to walking out of the bathroom nude when only he was in the room (which backfired, as he ran out the door and closed it for privacy). She didn’t know what else to do.

And it had hurt that he didn’t seem to notice how she felt. They seemed to be getting closer after the dance, and he seemed like he wanted to date her, but always stopped short of asking her for some reason.

It was maddening!

So when Yang suggested the bubble tea, and Ren confirmed it was a tradition from the core of Mistral, she took it all the way.

Which led to the present situation.

....

Jaune was stunned, and didn’t know what to do. On one hand, his partner had a refreshing glass of bubble tea, something he personally loved. On the other, said bubble tea was on her breasts, perfectly balanced (like all things should).

To make it more confusing, he was aware of a custom from the rural part of Mistral, where a girl who wanted to be with a guy forever would have him drink from a glass of bubble tea while it balanced on her breasts. If the glass fell at any point before it was empty, he wasn’t the one.

And Jaune was deathly afraid of not being Pyrrha’s forever.

Truth be told, he had come to the realization that the feelings he had for Weiss was simply a schoolboy crush, something he had talked to Weiss about after the dance. They had become friends after that, though not without Jaune threatening Neptune once more about what would happen should he hurt Weiss.

But a couple days after the Breach, Jaune realized he was staring at Pyrrha. At first, he thought it was another crush, but it didn’t stop. This was stronger, much more powerful than anything he had felt before. It wasn’t until Jaune had overheard some upperclassmen from Haven ask Pyrrha out that he realized how he felt.

He, Jaune Arc, _was in love with his partner, Pyrrha Nikos_.

It wasn’t like he could admit it out loud, though. She could do WAY better than him, if you asked for his opinion. Plus, the voices of the past refused to let him think of asking her out. All the time, made him wonder if he was good enough to even talk to her...

Still, she had asked him to drink, and so he would give his best. Or, rather, what little he could. It wasn’t like he had much to give.

And so, he followed the custom; bending at the waist enough to comfortably reach the glass, hands balled into fists in front of him, eyes closed. Pyrrha, meanwhile, stood there with a luminescent blush on her face, hiding a smile with her right hand.

Jaune would never know it, but Pyrrha decided to cheat fate a little. The cup had a small metal ring around the lid of the cup, so could make sure the cup stayed in place, baring the intervention of someone else. She had nearly let go of him once; she was unwilling to do so again.

Jaune had lost track of time. All he knew was that there was cold bubble tea to drink and that he had to drink in small sips until the cup was empty. Eventually, he wasn’t pulling anything from the straw anymore.

“Jaune, it’s empty. Y-you can let go of the straw now.” Pyrrha told him, face still aflame. Of course, he was no better. It would have been hard to determine who had the brighter blush.

“R-right, yeah, um, sorry!” He squeaked, before calming down. Looked down and realized that the cup was empty indeed, but also that was in the same spot. “So, how much do you kno-“

“I’m from Mistral, Jaune, why do you think that...that I...” she sputtered, before taking a deep breath. “Why do you think that I asked you to do that?”

Jaune stood there frozen. She knew, the whole time, and still asked him? Him?!? The one who faked his way into Beacon wanted HIM?!? It almost beggared disbelief! But, he knew better. The sly glances he had shot his way, the way she looked at him when she didn’t realize he was paying attention; plus this whole setup, he honestly should have seen this coming a mile away.

So he asked her the one question Pyrrha had been dying to hear, since she had met him in the locker room in what felt like ages ago.

“Pyrrha, will you date me?”

Her reply was to grab him by the cheeks and kiss him with all the passion she could muster.

All she could think about was how great bubble tea was.


	15. Chapter 15

It was interesting how one choice could change a lifetime.

Pyrrha Arc let her thoughts roam as she stood in the doorway to their daughters room listening to Jaune read her a bedtime story. Their daughter was on the precipice of sleep; head rolled against her father’s chest, eyes nearly closed; of course, she wouldn’t admit to being tired. As Jaune finished reading he glanced up and smiled at Pyrrha. The same smile that had saved her so many times during the war with Salem.

....

After tucking in their daughter together, the Arc couple laid in bed together, with Pyrrha leaning up against Jaune as he sat in bed reading about the mission he was to leave for in the morning. There was apparently a small outbreak of Goliaths near Vale and they had needed a team of elite hunters to take them out. Being one of the hunters responsible for defeating Salem, he had been a first choice. She had as well, but being 6 months pregnant had precluded her right off the bat.

_Elite Huntsman_. A title reserved for the very best. She had always known that Jaune would be great. It was why she had believed in him back during their stay at Beacon, before the Fall. After the Fall, he had been one of the few things she had believed in when their worldview had gone upside down with the knowledge of Salem.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jaune laid down the scroll and reached around her waist to hold her close. “You ok, honey?” he asked tenderly, kissing her forehead for good measure.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile. No matter how bad things may have gotten, he always made sure she was alright. “Just thinking, dear.” Pyrrha replied, snuggling a little further into his embrace.

“Careful, it’s dangerous to think alone. Take this with you!” he joked, before kissing her full on the lips. Pyrrha barely had time to enjoy it before he pulled away, a smile on his face once more.

It wasn’t fair! She had just been about to enjoy that kiss too! So, she reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss...and held him there. She was going to enjoy it.

Jaune leaned into it, making her mewl with pleasure into the kiss. Eventually they came up for air, but both had blushing faces and wore goofy smiles. Snuggling back into his embrace, she decided to let him know what she had been thinking about. “I was thinking how all this-“ she motioned around her, as if to include him, their daughter Saphira, even the fact that they were together “-happened because of a choice.”

Jaune’s face darkened. He knew what she was referencing, and who. Pyrrha had chosen not to go up the tower, only for Cinder and the Grimm Wyvern to attack her at the evacuation point. Though Pyrrha had help, it was still close; Cinder was an exceptional fighter.

The damage had been done in other ways, however. The whole world had seen his then-partner tear apart Penny during the 40th Vytal festival. Parts of Mistral were calling for her arrest! Even when the truth came out shortly after the Fall, some still refused to believe that Pyrrha wasn’t too dangerous to live.

It had honestly pissed him off.

They had no idea who she even was! They only talked about her, how she was the Invincible Girl prior to Beacon, and now they talked about her being a criminal!

When they had caught Cinder in Vacuo, Jaune had made sure to make the whole world see that fight. Oh how Jaune had relished that fight! Some had said that he had no chance, that he was ill equipped to take on such a powerful person.

Hadn’t stopped him. Just as it hadn’t stopped all the Arcs before him.

He had made Cinder confess her crimes at the end of the fight on international video. The whole world was appalled at what she had done, and it had nearly induced a wave of Grimm across the whole of Remnant. At least, til he declared her sentence of death and proceeded to execute her. Probably a little quicker than she deserved.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m just glad the choices worked in our favor.” he replied, before kissing her again. “And now, I think we need to choose a name for our next child.” As he finished, he pulled out the big book of names his mother had given them when Pyrrha had been pregnant with Saphira. His mother had not-so-subtlety mentioned how she wanted a lot of grandbabies to spoil. Pyrrha still loved her to death, though. Guinevere Arc had made her pregnancies a lot better. Though it may have been because of her experience.

8 pregnancies made the senior Mrs. Arc an expert on all things pregnancy and babies.

Pyrrha nodded her head as Jaune opened the book. He was convinced that it was a boy, while she thought it would be another girl. They had decided to wait until birth to see who was right; in the meantime, they would choose both a female name and a male name. Jaune had picked out the boy's name, Gelb, pretty fast. Pyrrha had yet to pick a girl's name, and it seemed that Jaune wanted to make sure that she was prepared.She leaned back as he rattled off names, hoping one would catch her fancy.

And to think it all started with a choice.


	16. Chapter 16

To Pyrrha, brushing her hair had been a way of coping with her loneliness. It was like training; she could get lost in it and forget that others spoke about her, not to her. It also reminded her of the days when her dad was still around, of when he would pull her into his lap at the end of the day and brush it for her while telling her stories of famous huntsman and huntresses of old.

After getting into Beacon, it became a way of helping her figure out her feelings for a certain blonde goof. And maybe fantasizing what could happen between them, if she wasn’t so scared of rejection.

And people said she was scared of nothing. Ha!

It was a lazy Saturday morning at Beacon. No Grimm attacks, no terrorists, and most importantly of all, no homework. Pyrrha had decided to brush her hair to while away an hour while Nora and Ren redid part of an essay that Nora had spilled syrup on. Jaune had left earlier to train; something about how he finally discovered his semblance.

_’Maybe that will help him overcome his Oum-damned self-confidence issue’_ Pyrrha thought bitterly, while trying to brush a knot out of her hair. Ever since the dance, Jaune had seemed more...aware of her feelings. He had even seemed to be returning them, much to her surprise and utter happiness, but for some reason he STILL hadn’t asked her out. It was almost like he didn’t believe he was good enough to ask her out.

So lost in thought, Pyrrha didn’t notice the door to the dorm open and close.

And it vexed her like nothing else. It also vexed her that that knot wasn’t brushing out! She slammed the brush on the desk and tried untangling the knot with her fingers. It was then she heard a voice say “I’ve got it” and for fingers not her own to enteine themselves with her hair and most importantly, her fingers. She froze, while her heartbeat shot up and her face caught on fire.

....

Jaune had walked in while Pyrrha had been brushing her hair, and noted the upset face. He also noted that she was brushing the same spot over and over. Deciding to help, he put his gear on his bed before walking to her and helping her out. By the time he had walked to her, she had slammed the brush on the desk and was trying to untangle the knot with her hands.

“I’ve got it” he said, while entwining his fingers with her hair, and her fingers as well. Jaune knew that was risky, as he knew from personal experience how strong she was, but he felt she was worth the risk. _’And maybe, us?’_ he thought, hoping against hope that she didn’t pull away.

....

Pyrrha couldn’t believe it. Jaune actually was trying to flirt with her? And he was helping her with her hair?!? She was on cloud 9, and nothing could bring her down. She needed to say something, anything, to help her calm down. “S-so, h-how was the training?” she asked, both curious and hopeful.

“Well, it went great! I finally unlocked my semblance! And it’s all thanks to you. If you hadn’t given me pointers about my aura control, I might never have unlocked it!” Jaune replied excitedly, while pretty much magicking the knot in her hair out of existence. He then proceeded to run his hands through her hair with precision looking for more knots. “Since I know you are going to ask, my semblance allows me to amplify aura, whether my own or somebody else’s. Weiss helped me by being my test dummy. You should have seen the size of the summon she brought forth. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen her summon anything before, though she says it’s a part of her semblance.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. Jaune and Weiss had gotten along better since the dance, mainly because he had ripped Neptune up one side and down the other about doing the very thing Jaune had done. Pyrrha wasn’t worried about Weiss suddenly returning Jaune’s crush from before, not at all.

Pyrrha still had to know something else. Before she could ask, Jaune picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. It felt so... _amazing_. “So, what are you going to call it?”

“What do you mean?” Jaune questioned, unsure of what she meant.

“Your semblance, dummy!” Pyrrha replied, smiling. She could feel his hand running through her hair, a little more than necessary. She hoped he liked it.

As a matter of fact, he did. A lot. Her hair reminded him of her. “Um, well, how about Aura Amplification? It sounds cool and is exactly what I can do, so...um...” he trailed off, any confidence he had earlier totally gone by this point.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle. He was so adorable when he was like this! “That sounds grand!” She finally got out between giggles. Leaning back a little, she asked something that had been on her mind since he had started to brush her hair. “So, what do you think of my hair?”

Jaune paused for a moment before continuing, wanting to make sure he worded his response correctly. “It’s wonderful. It reminds me of you, you know? Strong, beautiful, amazing, awe-inspiring...I just can’t get enough of it.” He replied evenly. “Though, I hope you don’t get as ‘knotty’ as your hair.” He finished, unable to resist throwing in the pun.

Pyrrha was sure she was going to die from blushing too hard. To think he thought all that about her! And even with the bad joke...no, maybe because of it... _’c’mon, you're the Invincible Girl! Pumpkin Pete it up!’_ “And if I was as ‘knotty’ as my hair was? What would happen then?” Pyrrha probed, while trembling with excitement. Would he finally do it? Would he ask her out?

Jaune was floored. He did NOT expect her to throw back at him like that. _’Alright Jaune, you’ve got this. Like dad always said, confidence is everything! You’ve got this! Just do it!’_

“Well, I’d have to ask you out to dinner this evening.” Jaune stated.

Eyes wide as saucers, Pyrrha couldn’t believe it. He had asked her out, right? Whattodowhattodo!

“So, Pyrrha, are you free around 6 this evening?”

Jaune had FINALLY asked her out! It was official. She had died and gone to heaven. Maybe it was the chicken salad she had for lunch? Or was it the apple tart? Someone could’ve poisoned it!

“Uh, Pyrrha?” Oh no, now he was going to think that she didn’t want to be with him! Act Pyrrha, do something!

“YES!” She practically screamed, before covering her mouth with her hands. Jaune thought it was absolutely adorable. She then proceeded to finish with “yes, please!” in no more than a whisper.

Jaune smiled. He had asked out the one woman he truly had feelings for! He knew this wasn’t a simple crush like with Weiss. They were far too powerful to be anything but love. He was about to stop brushing her hair when Pyrrha finally spoke back up. “Can you finish brushing my hair, please?”

Jaune knew there could only be one response to such a question. “Of course...my goddess.”

Pyrrha closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. Oh sure, she’d still need to run across the hall and ask for help with choosing a dress for the occasion, but for now, this was perfect.

It was even better than she had fantasized. Like a dream come true.


	17. Chapter 17

It was another day at the Arc residence. The sun was shining, the birds were singing.

And Jaune Arc was making breakfast for his family.

Not that he would ever complain, mind you. He absolutely loved making food for his family, as his children loved helping out. And he had come to look forward to being with his children.

Nothing was forever, after all, except for love.

So there he was, making omelettes with his children. His eldest, Saphira, was holding the bottle of sriracha as he carefully moved the finished omelette onto a plate. She had inherited her mother’s beautiful red hair and her father’s blue eyes, and her usually cheerful face was held in a serious pose as she helped out.

He often thought she was too adorable like that!

His second-born, Gelb, stood next to his older sister, holding a spoon to his mouth. Jaune knew his big boy was hungry, and was secretly drooling. With his blond hair and green eyes, he looked so innocent, and yet played pranks on everyone. Much like his Aunt Gris.

“Alright, all there. Ready Saph?” Jaune asked his daughter, looking on with paternal pride when her face became even more serious (and thus, adorable) when she started putting on the requisite sriracha and garnish as required. She was so serious about things, much like her mother.

Speaking of, Jaune looked over and saw his wife, Pyrrha Arc, taking his younger daughter’s food over to the table, while said daughter was jumping up and down in her Pumpkin Pete’s costume. Portokali, or Kali as she was known, looked like a short haired clone of her mother, and was the most excitable of the bunch.

Jaune blamed Nora for that.

On Pyrrha’s back was Arthur Verde, the youngest child and the one who had caused the most trouble when he was born. Pyrrha often joked that he was going to be as much trouble as his father...something Jaune was honestly scared of. Maybe that’s why Jaune’s dad never trained him?

Food for thought. For now , though....

“Daddy, can I have some Pumkin Petey’s, please?” Saphira asked in her cutesy voice. Jaune looked up at Pyrrha, who had sat their other children at the table. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

“I suppose so, do you have your bowl?” Saphira had her bowl that she had made while in arts and crafts at school. She was so proud of it and ate her cereal from only that bowl.

“Yeppers! Right here!” Saphira responded, all smiles again as she got to have her favorite bowl of sug-cereal.

After carefully pouring out the cereal and milk (while stopping part way to tease his daughter) Jaune looked over at his family and smiled. This is the life he thought, as Pyrrha walked up to him.

The years had been more than kind to her, as motherhood had only filled her out in certain places (something Jaune would NEVER complain about). Yet, she still kept her youthful appearance, even though she was in her mid-30’s. He hair was kept up in a braided bun except for her bangs, making her seem both wise and, in Jaune’s words, sexy as hell.

He, admittedly, hadn’t changed much either. He was as broad in the shoulder as he had been when they had graduated Beacon, and his hair was longer. It of course necessitated putting it in a ponytail. Along with his beard he was growing on his jawline, it made him look good, if he said so himself. Pyrrha hadn’t complained so far.

Pyrrha waltzed up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him chastely on the lips before looking at him in the eyes and thanking Oum for this wonderful man. “No breakfast for you dear?” she inquired, curious as to why he hadn’t made anything for himself like usual.

“Well,” he started, before looking at her with a mischievous smirk, “I did have some Pumpkin Pete’s last night. I’m still kinda full.” Pyrrha’s eyes grew large, before she slapped Jaune’s chest with her right hand. “What?” He asked with an even bigger smirk.

Pyrrha opted to playfully glare at her beloved, as Portokali turned around in her chair. “Daddy, you’re not s’posed to have Pumki Pete at night! Or you’ll get fat! Aunt Nora says so!”

Jaune rolled his eyes playfully as their other children’s voices rose in agreement. “Yes I know, I promise I’ll stop having them at night, ok?” Jaune stated, while he and Pyrrha both thanked Yang for the foresight to mention soundproofing their room in a way that they could hear what happened outside but no one heard what happened inside.

Jaune kissed Pyrrha before they sat with their children. They had big news for their children.

Arthur was about to be a big brother!


	18. Chapter 18

“Just five more box tops and then I can get that sweater!”

Jaune remembered when he had young and naïve. Back when he was still innocent, when the world was still bright and sunny.

Before everything had gone to hell.

He now sat at the kitchen table in his family home at night, trying to eat the same cereal as back then. To try to bring something resembling the happiness he had back then back into his life. But it all tasted like ash. It also reminded him...of _her_.

Of a smile that had never failed to brighten his day and now never would again.

Of green eyes that seemed to have hidden depths he would never be able to explore.

Of red hair that followed her, much like the ribbon of victory-or the red thread of fate.

Of a laugh that was the most beautiful sound in the world, silenced forevermore.

He put the spoon back in the bowl. How could he eat it? How could he try to do anything without her?

What was he without the one who believed in him?

With a yell of pent up frustration, depression, and too many emotions for him to name, he threw the bowl into the wall, heedless of the mess and damage it caused. He almost hoped that someone would wake up, if only so he could vent upon them.

But he knew his family and teammates too well. They were dead asleep on the other side of the house. The noise would never reach them. So he sat and cried into his hands, unable to do much else.

He didn’t know how long he had cried, only that it was still dark out. He still felt horrible, but filled with so much energy. Unable to do anything else, he resolved to go to the training room behind the house to get out the energy.

And maybe tire himself out enough that he wouldn’t dream of a future that could have been with her.

After grabbing his armor and Crocea Mors, he walked into the training room. Resembling nothing so much as a great hall, on the walls were weapons and armor hung reverently. All had belonged to his ancestors. This was where legends trained, according to his father, a place where future heroes were trained.

A place he had been forbidden to enter. A place he had been denied since birth.

Whether it was because his parents were ashamed of having him or that he wasn’t a legitimate child didn’t matter; what mattered was that he had been denied the training he had desperately needed before Beacon. He had been denied his dream so many times beforehand. It was what led to him faking his way into a school he never belonged in. And yet, it is what led to him meeting-

He shook his head before that thought could finish. That way lied madness if he allowed himself to go there, and things were already mad enough. So, he simply walked to the center of the room and got into position. He started moving, practicing the warm up forms he had been taught, trying to find solace in the swish of his blade cutting through the air, of the burning in his body.

Unseen by the boy were Ren and Nora, watching on in sadness as their friend and brother-in-all-but-blood try to train, if only to tire himself out. They had woken up when Jaune had thrown the bowl into the wall and had followed him here.

Turns out he didn’t know them as well as he thought.

Both were unsure of what to do. They weren’t sure how to take care of him, how to help him grieve in a way that didn’t destroy him. So, they simply stood there, watching him go about his swings.

....

Richard arc was a proud man. A lion faunas and elite huntsman, he had continued the Arc tradition of heroism in the face of great odds. His friends had even joked that he had even continued the Arc tendency of having babies like rabbits. One thing, though, had always rankled him.

How he had treated his only son.

Of course, he had born very premature, a full trimester before he was supposed to be born. Richard and his wife Berengaria had watched in horror and pain as their son fought in the hospital to remain amongst the living. At one point they had looked at caskets. Something no parent wishes to do.

And yet, his struggle and subsequent victory over death in the natal intensive care unit in the hospital should have been a sign. A sign that he refused to give up. A sign that he would be a great warrior.

But to the parents, it was a sign that he needed to be protected. A sign that he would be too weak to fight. And so, they had encouraged every path that wasn’t the path of the warrior. To no avail.

He had chosen to be a huntsman. He had taken upon himself the duty of continuing the tradition of being a protector, a hero.

Like his father.

And yet, they had denied him that out of fear. Jaune had eventually faked his way into Beacon. Ozpin had accepted his transcripts after Richard had asked him to. And according to Jaune’s letters and Ozpin’s reports, his son was doing well.

Once he had humbled himself to ask for help.

From his partner Pyrrha. A star student from Mistral, who was probably the best in the entire year, if not the entire school. With her help, Jaune had become capable of holding his own against the other students. All of whom had been training for years before going to Beacon.

And apparently, he had fallen for her after the dance. Or, rather, he had fallen for her when he saw her, but he hadn’t had the self esteem to believe that she would want him before then. He had probably planned on asking her out after the Vytal festival. And now...

...he never would.

He had woken up when something had broken in the kitchen. Afraid that Jaune had hurt himself (disregarding the fact he enough aura to double as a kingdom sized power plant) Richard got up and went to the kitchen, only to see his son take his gear and walk out to the back.

To the training room.

Seeing that he had gone inside, Richard was about to go inside when he noticed Jaune’s remaining teammates standing by the side door, watching his son. On their faces was concern and sadness.

Richard walked up to them. The one who should suffer for his sons situation should be himself, not them. “Ren, Nora, go on back to bed. I’ll take care of this.” He told them, his normally loud voice quiet.

“But, Jaune needs-“ Nora began, before Richard cut her off. “Go on, I’ll take care of this. This is ultimately my fault. My desire to see him safe kept him from the training he needed, and caused him to fake his way into Beacon. Go. I have to take care of this...there is no other option at this point.”

Their faces now transforming into anger, the two left, but not before Nora shoved him out of the way in anger. Richard sighed, knowing that their anger was justified. And that it would not be the last of it.

Resolving himself to live with what happened tonight, he walked into the training room, just as Jaune finished his warm up swings that he had learned.

....

Jaune was preparing to start truly training when he heard his name. “Jaune.”

He knew who it was. The same voice that had denied him the training he needed. The voice that had told him to try other, safer futures. The voice that had tried to keep him from his dreams. “Jaune. Son, please. Put your sword down for a second.”

Jaune was tempted to ignore him. To continue his training rather than listen to someone he was sure would try to make him give up being a huntsman. But a small voice in his mind said to wait and listen. So he put his sword down, but didn’t look at his father.

Richard sighed. He knew that this was the best he could get. “Jaune, I...I’m not going to say that I know how you feel. I don’t. But I want you to know...I...” At this, Richard swallowed his pride.

“I’m sorry.”

“I wanted you to be safe. I’ve lost friends and family due to Grimm and worse. I wanted you to be safe so that you didn’t go through that. But I failed you. If I had trained you, if I had believed in you sooner, perhaps Ms. Nikos would still be here. But you need to understand.”

“We were so scared. When you were born a full three months early, when you were struggling to breathe in the hospital, it terrified us. You were so small...at one point, the doctor told us to look at coffins. No parent wants to hear that! No parent wants to bury their child! When you eventually left the hospital, you were still so weak. We pointed you in the direction of safer careers because we were still afraid of loosing you.”

“I know you are stronger now, and we should have believed in you. I’m sorry, son. We failed you, and failed to see what you had become, in seeing in what you were. I’m sorry.” Richard finished, tears falling down his face. He expected Jaune to hate him, to yell at him, maybe even lash out at him with his sword. What he didn’t expect for Jaune to crumble to the ground. Hearing the crash of Jaune hitting the ground, Richard moved next to his son and held him.

“This whole time, I thought you were ashamed of me. That you didn’t care about me. And this whole time, you were afraid for me?” Jaune whispered, his eyes unfocused. His voice was so hollow that Richard felt a pain in his chest.

“Yes. Now, go rest. Your friends were standing outside, watching you in worry. Tomorrow, I’m going to do something I should have done years ago. I am going to train you.” Richard declared. “I may not be able to fully make up for the past, but I can at least try.”

Jaune picked up his gear and left. It felt as if all the energy had drained from him.

And for once, he didn’t have a nightmare about what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah angst, how sweet you aren’t. FYI, I’m still working on Seperation part two. I can’t seem to get a certain transition just right. Anyways, leave a comment to let me know what you guys think of my writing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was for a weekly writing prompt (Writing Prompt Wednesday) on r/RWBY, hence the ace combat and RWBY mix. Enjoy!

“Do you believe in destiny?” Pyrrha asked, convinced that she was about to die. She had fought hard, true; but she had only delayed the inevitable. _’Oh Jaune, if only I’d followed you...’_ she thought, wishing that she could still be with him.

But, she realized, if wishes were Grimm, the land would have been overrun long ago. So he sat on her knees, awaiting death at the hands of the one responsible for the deaths of thousands.

“Yes, I do.” Cinder replied, looking into her eyes with a smirk. Cinder raised her arms up...and threw them to her left, creating a glowing portal. Pyrrha looked at it in confusion. “Let’s see how you will deal with this!” Cinder finished, throwing Pyrrha bodily into the portal. As Pyrrha started falling, she heard Ruby scream her name, before a silver flash overtook everything.

....

It was another beautiful day at Oranžovy Air Base. There were only a few clouds in the sky, the birds were singing, the planes were calmly being maintenanced by the ground crews.

And one flight lead Jaune Arc was explains air tactics to some freaking new guy.

“So, when approaching an enemy formation, be sure to do it with the sun at your back. It’ll throw of the pilots since the sun will be in their eyes. Got it?” he explained, looking for cognizant thought in the new guy’s eyes.

“Yes sir, I think so. I’m ready to try it in the sim pod, at least!” the new guy-Oscar? Ozzie?-responded, before running to the sim pod room. Jaune smiled, not expecting the new guy to get it right away, before leaning against the hangar and looking at his plane, thinking about the past.

The Portal Event, as it came to be known, had changed everything about Remnant. Strange machines had fallen from the sky, followed by unusual weapons and weird structures. It was Atlas who had figured everything out. They were weapons from another world. A world that fought both on the ground.

And with machines in the air. And not with airships. Well, not as Remnant knew them. The weapons and machines ran on a type of oil, and the explosive parts ran not on dust, but rather with artificial compounds. The compounds were actually easy to reproduce. The event had another major change.

The Grimm disappeared.

Not as in “a bunch were killed” but they disappeared. Gone. No more. And it had scared everyone at first. Then the councils had declared a international holiday. It was also the first time that the councils had agreed on something that benefitted everybody.

Not that Jaune had noticed. After the Fall of Beacon, he had been in a bad place. Others had lost friends and family.

He had lost his heart and part of his soul.

Pyrrha had been the one to unlock his soul. He hadn’t known how much of him was her until she had been killed. Ruby had said that she had been thrown through some kind of portal, before the Portal Event, but he was unsure. And it still hurt.

It hurt to think of her red hair that he would never be able to run his hands through.

It hurt to know that he would never see her emerald eyes, that would crinkle up when she smiled.

It hurt that he could never be with the one he loved more than his own life.

Still, he had to live his life, as that was what she would have wanted. And so he tried. It helped that the councils were trying to expand the kingdoms. It was a year of prosperity.

That’s when the wars started.

Turns out the Grimm helped keep resource exploitation and the general population down. Without them, resources were squandered at higher rates. And when resources got scarcer, conflicts ignited all over the world.

The machines that had first fallen back then ended up being used for war. There were now land battleships, air battleships, tanks, planes, bombers, and so much more. And where there were a surplus of weapons...

...there was a need to use them.

Jaune had applied to be an operator when hostilities broke out across the world. He had been thrown in the cockpit of a plane and thrown up into the blue sky. The man who had originally had motion sickness turned out to be the most skilled pilot that Arcadia had. Thanks to him, Arcadia had managed to secede from Vacuo and secure a future for itself.

In recognition of his efforts, he had been given a special plane. Called an F-15, it was superior to anything in its class, and could even punch above its weight. He even painted the wings and tails blue, to distinguish himself from others in the sky.

Of course, his friends had joined with him. Nora flew a plane called the F-35, which she called the Lightning. She had even painted it pink!

Ren flew as her wingman in a green and black striped Su-37, which he had nicknamed “Storm surge”, though Nora had called it the “Terminator”.

RWBY was with them, with Ruby in a black and red Mig-31 she called “Crescent Scream”. Weiss had defected from Atlas with her white and blue X-02 “Wyvern”. Blake flew in a black F-22 she christened “Shadow’s Bloom”. Yang, meanwhile, flew her yellow and black Eurofighter Typhoon she called “Bumblebee 2”.

All together, they were were Galm team, the most feared mercenary flight in existence.

They had been hired by a small country named Ustio that was being attacked by Atlas. They would be shipping out in a few days, and they were trying to enjoy the last few days before they left for war once more.

His reminiscing was cut short by a cry. Getting up, he looked over at the source and felt his blood freeze.

A portal had opened up.

The others showed up as he stood there, trying to figure what to do. Blake was the first to notice something. “Does anyone else hear screaming?”

Everyone tried straining their ears, and then heard it. Someone was screaming. A very feminine scream.

A scream belonging to someone Jaune had thought lost forever.

Before he could think or explain, Jaune moved towards the portal, body on overdrive, and only one thing on his mind. He had to save her. Just as he got to the portal, she fell out into his arms. Exhausted, injured.

Alive.

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, relief and fear written clear over her face. “Pyrrha!” he cried, excitement, joy, and worry fighting each other to be on his face and in his voice. “Stay with me! MEDIC!”

Pyrrha started drifting off. _’Passing in Jaune’s arms...not a bad...way to..go...’_ she thought, before her eyes closed. She heard her friends all out to her, as well as for a medic, when unconsciousness claimed her.

....

Pyrrha slowly woke up. If felt like throwing off a heavy blanket, only more tiring. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed several things. She was lying down in a rather comfortable bed. The room had an open window, with a pleasant breeze flowing through it, and there was some kind of roaring outside. As she tried to get up, someone pushed her back down. “Pyrrha, it’s best if you don’t get up. You’re still hurt.”

Looking over, she saw her friend Ruby. Well, if Ruby was 3 years older and more filled out. She was also wearing a green jumpsuit of some kind. “O-okay. Are you, by chance, Ruby’s mother? And where am I?” Pyrrha questioned, still feeling tired and disoriented.

The girl smiled, before taking one of her hands. “It’s me, Ruby! Y’know, short girl with a scythe? And your at our base-well, more like a home really-so much has changed, ever since the attack at Beacon. 3 yea-oh yeah, I wasn’t supposed to say that, sorry!”

Pyrrha did a double take, before looking towards the ceiling. 3 years. She’s been in that portal for 3 years. Had her friends thought she was dead? Was Jaune okay? What did she mean by the world had changed? Before she could ask those questions, the rest of Ruby’s team piled into the room, with Nora and Ren. Almost before anyone could react, Nora leapt towards Pyrrha. “Oh Gods, Pyr-Pyr! You have no idea how much we missed you!” She cried, with tears streaming down her face as she hugged Pyrrha. In contrast to her speed and her voice, Nora was gently hugging her, as if afraid that Pyrrha would turn to dust if touched too hard.

Pyrrha felt another presence hug her form the other side, and instinctively knew it was Ren. He, too, was crying, proof that he had missed her. Even his voice was more emotional, as if he had given up being the straight man to Nora’s antics.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Pyrrha kept repeating as she hugged them back. It had been too long since she had seen her sister from another mister and her friend. And yet, all the time and distance fell away, as if it had never happened at all.

They were whole again.

Pyrrha only realized that some time had passed when Nora and Ren had backed up from her bedside. They, along with RWBY, had turned to face the door, where _he_ stood.

She hadn’t had much of a chance to really look at Jaune after the portal spat her out, what with her exhaustion and injury, but she now had a chance.

And she tried to memorize the sight.

Gone was the lanky kid. In his place was a man, a man who commanded respect with just his presence. His long hair was now cut and it resembled a bunch of bananas, and his blue eyes shone with true confidence. His jaw was even sharper as well, somehow, and it made him look so _Oum-damned_ hot.

But it was the look in his eyes that gave away his pain, no matter the confidence he had. Pain she had given him. Pain that he had been thrown away that night, so as to protect him.

Pain that now hurt her. “Jaune...” she began, unsure of how to approach it. He continued looking at her, and she began to break. “Jaune, I know you’re mad, that you’re in pain...” at this, he started slowly walking towards her. “I know I should have stayed with you that night, I shouldn’t have gone up the tower...” he was beside her bed. She scrunched up her eyes as she continued rambling. “But I never thought that I couldn’t survi-“ she started, before her rambling was cut off. He had cupped her cheek with his had. It was callous, yet smooth. And so very strong and warm.

Her eyes flew open and looked into his oceans. And she saw something beyond the pain, something she had wanted to see at Beacon for so long. Love. “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.” Jaune said in a loving tone as he moved is other arm around her back, helping her sit upright. Her eyes watered up as the distance between them shrank until there was none at all.

There was salt, bittersweet as it was, yet it could not deny the passion they felt as they kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Pyrrha was in heaven. Not literally, but still. She laid back further, as Jaune kissed her foot after massaging it.

....

She had been training in the Emerald forest when she sprained her ankle. An injury that wasn’t fatal on its own, but when surrounded by Beowolves and Ursa? Definitely fatal. She would have died, too, had her blond savior leap out and defend her. Where before she protected Jaune, her training had made him strong enough to protect her. His fighting style was still very defensive, not moving around, but it was wonderful to watch as he stood there. Grimm would crash against his shield time and time again, only to fall from the kiss of his sword. Before long, there were no more Grimm.

“Pyr, are you alright?” he asked, after making sure the area was clear. The sun, by coincidence, was just at the right angle to make his hair glow, and his blue eyes filled with concern...and something else that she couldn’t identify. “Do you need a hand?”

“Y-yeah, I can’t stand.” Pyrrha murmured in response, losing herself into his blue eyes. She was sure her face was on fire. “I, I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts to move right now.”

“Your ankle is sprained, alright. I’ll get you back to Beacon.” Jaune replied, putting Crocea Mors away. Kneeling down, he maneuvered his right arm around her torso, while his left went around her thighs. “J-Jaune?” Pyrrha questioned, happy he was going to take her back, but unsure why he was carrying her like this.

“What? You can’t walk back, and this is the best way to make sure I don’t hurt your ankle. Also, consider this practice.” Jaune took two steps before he realized what he had said. “Um, I mean, for when we-you, you get married.” Averting his eyes, he walked back to Beacon, hoping that she would buy his excuse.

Pyrrha looked at him in silence, her blush growing by the moment. _’He wanted to carry me’_ she thought, before encircling his neck with her arms, _’he wants me. For how long? Oh, does that even matter? He wants me!’_ Pyrrha was sure that somewhere there was a god, one who had finally answered her prayers.

....

When they had gotten back to Beacon, Jaune took her to the infirmary. Dr. Summer Tanager, the resident doctor, looked at her ankle before applying an aura-receptive gel. After that, he had told Pyrrha to focus her aura on the gel, before letting her go. Before they left, Pyrrha asked Jaune to carry her back to the dorm, which he obliged.

Once at the dorm, Jaune laid her gently onto his bed, then taking the armor off of her legs. “Better?” he asked, as he removed her boots. Looking at them, he made a mental note to remind Pyrrha to get new boots.

“Yes, thank you. My foot is still sore though.” Pyrrha leaned forward in an attempt at massaging her foot when Jaune took her stocking off. “J-Jaune?”

“What? I’m just massaging your foot. You could use it.” He replied, beginning to massage her foot. She wouldn’t lie, being pampered like this felt _amazing_. Still, it was weird, as he was being forward in a way that he hadn’t been before.

Not that she was complaining, mind you.

She had been trying to get his attention for so long, to make him see that she wanted more than friendship with him, that she would take it. Especially after his little slip up in the forest.

“Jaune…” she breathed, her eyes half lidded and her face on fire. She couldn’t help it, he was a natural when it came to massages. When he was done massaging, he kissed her foot. At that point his intentions were crystal clear to her. She simply smiled as to show she was ok with it.

....

After kissing her foot, Jaune started to work his way up her leg slowly, leaving a trail of kisses. Each kiss sent shockwaves through her core, even as his hands trailed along her leg, igniting her with passion. She was loving every second of it.

As he reached her thigh, he broke off, seemingly done. She could feel him getting off of her, but for what she didn’t know. Raising herself up, she looked over to Jaune and understood immediately. He was wanting to do the same to her other leg. Only this time he took her stocking off slowly, as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin. With each second more heat pooled within her core, as he gently removed the offending article of clothing.

Once her leg was free, he massaged her foot, before training kisses slowly up her leg. By this time she was panting, and her eyes were almost rolled back within her head. She wasn’t sure how much more she could tak of this pleasurable hell.

Her tortures came to an end when he had kissed all the way to her upper thigh, once again stopping before he went under her skirt. Before she could get up, however, he moved himself up and placed a kiss on her belly in the gap between her skirt and her corset.

“Anh!” She moaned, as her hands found the back of Jaune’s head. Kissing again, he moved his hands to her waist and held her there as he moved himself up higher. Pyrrha at this point was moving involuntarily, as the pleasure was almost becoming too much. Her breath also started to quicken and her moans were starting to become more frequent.

….

To Jaune, it was proof of a job well done. He had been initially scared, scared that she would reject him or even attack him, but her smile earlier had been the sign he had been waiting for.

To say he fell in love with her at first sight would be cliché but true. It was only because of Weiss telling him of Pyrrha’s feats and then asking him if he felt worthy to speak to her that had scared him off. It also had the unintended side effect of making Jaune think that Weiss liked him.

He realized now, what he should have realized then. And he was desperate to make up for lost time.

….

Getting high enough, he placed a kiss over Pyrrha’s heart. Refusing to stop there, he climbed higher, leaving kisses behind as a way of marking his progress. Each kiss kept pushing her closer to the edge.

Eventually, he reached her lips. In a fit of inspiration, he kissed it lightly, before pulling back. Looking at her, with her eyes half lidded, her face flushed, and breathless, she seemed more like a goddess than ever before.

And he would always worship her.

As Pyrrha looked up at him, love in her eyes, he said the three words he had been wanting to say to her for so long. The three words that Pyrrha had wanted to hear from him.

“I love you.”

Pyrrha opened her eyes a bit further, as she started to tear up a little. He had said what she had waited so long to hear! And she already knew what she had wanted to say to him.

“I love you too.”

Moving up, she crossed the distance, and kissed him.

….

A couple of hours later, Nora and Ren wandered back to the dorm room. As they walked, Nora kept trying to get Ren to agree to build a sloth shelter in their dorm.

“I’m telling you Renny, it’ll help everyone out!” Nora cried, as Ren rolled his eyes.

“No, Nora, no building sloth shelters in the dorm, Pyrrha and Jaune might not like that.”

Crossing her arms, Nora stomped along, before stopped g. In their dorm door handle was a sock. “Renny, why is there a sock on the door?” she asked, her face full of confusion. Ren looked at the sock with pride on his face, which confused Nora even further.

“It means that, well, Jaune is...um….busy. Let’s leave it be.” Nora looked back at Ren, who seemed more emotional than usual. Something that surprised her, as his semblance would usually suppress his feelings automatically.

“Ok Ren! Can we get pancakes them?” she asked, in an attempt to move on.

“Yes.” was the answer, and it was the answer she wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Pyrrha moved her hair back a bit as she walked down the red carpet. She had been invited to the premiere of some fancy clothes line here in Vale, and her agent had signed her up. It was for business, and while Pyrrha didn’t mind it, it cut away at the time she had to spend with Jaune.

She looked around, noticing fans and admirers yelling for her, so she smiled and waved to them. Some fainted, while others seemingly were shouting themselves hoarse

Of course, some were shouting because of her dress. Her agent had picked it out, and it was very nice. A golden silk number with a high split at the front, with a low cut bodice revealing a tasteful amount of décolletage, and long opera gloves of the same fabric, it caught *all* the attention. She didn’t have her usual coronet on; rather, Jaune had found some flowers and made a boutonnière to be worn as a hair piece with some pearls (he had gotten from somewhere) and some golden sheer. She thought it looked good.

Of course, she had asked his opinion before she had left. His response was to to stand there with his mouth flopping open and close, while trying to find the right words and failing. It didn’t help that he was blushing either; she took that as a sign that he liked it.

And if the cheering and shouting was any indication, so did her fans. In fact, one liked it so much that he had slipped past the guards and the velvet ropes and was charging at her with lust in his eyes. Before he could get close enough to her, a punch knocked him sideways, knocking him out cold. Looking at who had saved her, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Jaune?”

....

Jaune had been stunned when he saw Pyrrha in her dress. With the hairpiece, she looked every bit a goddess.

One he desperately would pray to every minute.

When she asked him for his opinion on the dress, he couldn’t say anything. Not because he couldn’t think of anything to say, mind you; as he had a list of things to say that would take half a day to lay it out. No, rather, his mouth and brain weren’t in sync. No matter how hard he tried, all he could do was act like a fish out of water while blushing. Pyrrha had laughed at that, causing him to blush even harder.

When she had said her goodbyes, she seemed so...sad. Like she didn’t want to go. Like she...

...wanted to spend time with him.

Ever since the dance, since he had gotten over the schoolboy crush that was Weiss Schnee, he had realized exactly what she meant by _“I guess, you’re the kind of guy I was here with.”_ It had taken him by storm, how he felt about her. How he felt about _them_. Mainly because, unlike his crush, this was far deeper. It scared him.

And yet, it also excited him. He could feel it from the very bottom of his soul. Like he had been living in grey before she arrived and he started living in color. Like she was the missing piece of the puzzle that was life.

After Pyrrha had walked out, Jaune had rushed over to his scroll and dialed a number. Nora was silent the whole time. She was going to tease Jaune, but the look on his face stopped her. It was the determined face that he wore when he had a winning plan, and he never wore it unless...

Nora’s eyes opened up to a momentous degree. It. Was. Happening! And she’d be damned if she didn’t watch it from front row seats.

“Hey , Rouge, I know it’s last minute, but could I get an extra ticket-“ Jaune began. “Three!” Nora interrupted, “-sorry, three tickets to your clothing premiere?”

“...”

”I know I don’t usually go, but it’s important!”

“...”

“Alright, so it’s for my friend Pyr-wait, you mean it? Thanks sis, I owe you one!”

Jaune turned around after hanging up, only to see his teamat-no, his family look at him in expectation. “Alright, so we have to get down to the premiere, we’ve got thirty minutes, and we’ll be on the red carpet. Nora, get dressed first.” Nora got up and saluted. 

“Aye-aye, Fearless Leader!”

....

It had been touch and go trying to get to the premiere on time, but seeing Pyrrha as she walked onto the red carpet was priceless. She seemed to exude divinity, though Jaune may have been entranced by her.

The crowd certainly was.

In fact one person was so entranced that he-no, no way-he was not about to-

Before Jaune knew it, he was already in motion. Fist cocked back, determination on his face, he rocketed forward before slamming his right into the guys face. The fan twirled a full 360 degrees before he hit the ground. The cheering crowd had gotten a little wilder after that, and yet he heard her say his name clearly, as if they were in a quiet room together.

Looking up, he saw her emerald eyes wide in suprise, her mouth slight open as she looked upon him. Fixing the nice blue velvet jacket his sister had gifted him last week, he shook his head to clear his bangs before smirking at her. “Sorry to drop in like that, had to keep you safe. I need my partner more or less intact, after all.”

Pyrrha blinked a couple of times before smiling, and Jaune took a certain amount of satisfaction that when she smiled at him, it was real. “Thank you. I could’ve handled him, though.” Moving towards him, she brushed off his right shoulder. Looking him over, she saw that while the jacket may be a deep blue velvet, the shirt was a beautiful cream, and it was all topped nicely by a daffodil bow tie.. “Still, I guess I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. But, what are you doing here? This was invite only?”

Jaune only continued smirking at that, only this time it was riddled with confidence that just made her weak at the knees. “Well, when your siblings with the designer having the premiere, you can get invited real easy. And it helps when inviting others, too!” Jaune exclaimed, as Nora and Ren reached them. Ren was in a green version of Jaune’s jacket, with a beige shirt and a pink bow tie, while Nora was wearing a beautiful pink quipao with green highlights. They honestly looked like a matched pair.

“So, Pyr-Pyr, surprised? I know I was when-“ Nora started, before Ren put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s good that we’re here. Shall we go inside?” He asked, while Jaune stood by them.

Smiling even wider, Pyrrha nodded. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

....

It wasn’t bad at all. It was amazing!

First off, Jaune had put his arm around her waist. Ostensibly to “protect” her from any more fans that wanted to slip past the ropes and guards. Then he had held her close. And then...

...he had asked her out once they were inside the hall.

Afterwards, Jaune had held her even closer, as if afraid she might run away, or think twice about her decision to say yes. Like that would ever happen. Sitting through the premiere, she couldn’t focus on any of the clothing as she was preoccupied by Jaune holding her hand the entire time.

It was made even better by Jaune introducing her to his sister, Rouge, as his _girlfriend_ Pyr.

His sister, a strikingly beautiful blonde in a flowing red dress, had hugged her at that, before whispering “Thank you for taking care of him” to her. Pyrrha had been unsure of what she meant until Rouge took her aside.

“Jaune has been talking about you so much, you know? It’s been Pyrrha this, Pyrrha that, in all honesty, we thought you all had gotten married or something. Just so you know, you’ve got our parent’s blessing. He’s never talked about someone like this before...honestly, he spent almost an entire hour talking about you once!”

At this Pyrrha blushed harder than she ever had before. Jaune talked about her all the time? And to the point his family thought they were married? She had their blessing?

It was almost too much for the Spartan-like girl.

“I...I had no idea he talked about me so much. I mean, he’s...” Pyrrha began, before taking a deep breath. Swallowing some spittle in her nought, she began talking about her beloved partner, not glossing over anything. Rouge stood there, her smile slipping from genuine to a smirk. “Alright, I get it!” Rouge interjected, after listening to Pyrrha talk about Jaune for a good thirty minutes. “You tow are too adorable, you know that? Hurry up and get married before I make you get married!”

As Rouge walked to away to socialize with some other guests, Pyrrha stood there motionless, blushing like crazy. Jaune walked over with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry Pyr, I didn’t know Rouge was going to embarrass you. If I’d known I would have tried to play interference.”

Looking at him, she felt completely at ease, as if being near him made her feel whole. _’I wonder if this is how Nora feels about Ren.’_ she mused before smiling at Jaune. “It’s fine, Jaune. We were just talking. Anyways, since the event is pretty much over, want to grab Nora and Ren and head back?”

His smile was all the answer she needed.

....

The flight back had been wonderful, with Jaune not only able to keep his airsickness at bay, but also put his arm arm around her shoulders. Leaning into him, she sighed in contentment; this was what she had always dreamed about.

And now she had it.


End file.
